


How to solve a murder and fall in love without really trying

by StrawberriedAlive



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angry Kylo Ren, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do not follow Kylo's lead, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hot and Cold, I hope this serial killer makes sense, I like a lot of fluff, I make up so much fake FBI stuff, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo being Kylo, Minor Character Death, Murder, My brain is not an okay place, New Job, Oblivious, Protective Kylo Ren, This is not how you act towards someone after they lose a loved one, i watched so many true crime shows for this, reader is not catching on, send help, talk of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberriedAlive/pseuds/StrawberriedAlive
Summary: You start your new job with the FBI, something you've been training years for. But none of your training could have prepared you for the man you call your boss. Will you be able to do you job? Or will this man be the reason you lose everything you worked so hard for._________________________________________________________FBI AU
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 56
Kudos: 108





	1. Let's begin

**Author's Note:**

> This will obviously have violence, as a large part of this story will be a case in which Y/N and Kylo's team are tracking a serial killer, so if that's not your thing please move along.  
> i will always put trigger warnings on certain situations, but over all just be warned.

The crisp fall air brushed against your skin as you made your way through the parking lot. Today was the your first official day with the FBI, and to say you were nervous was an understatement. Even years of studying, and the training you had couldn’t calm the part of your brain telling you that this was more than you bargained for. Still, here you were. Come to live out your dream of solving murder investigations and taking down the “bad guys” all while looking sexy as hell. Okay maybe that part was a little far fetched, but all the same, you were ready. As you opened the door to the building you saw Director Snoke waiting for you just inside the door.  
  
“Good morning Director.” You greeted him with a smile.  
  
“Morning.” He said back flatly. “Are you ready?”  
  
“As I’ll ever be!” You attempted to joke with him.  
  
Snoke looked you up and down then turned on his heals. “Follow.”  
  
You scurried behind him, trying to stay close. He scanned his ID badge as he past and you pulled on yours, attached to your chest by a retraction pin and did the same.  
  
“I’m going to show you to your cubicle, then one of the other agents on your team will show you around.” Snoke told you as you walked into an elevator.  
  
“Great, sir.” You said, stumbling slightly on your words. “Thank-thank you.” You paused. “Sir.”  
  
When the elevator stopped, he was out the door before it even opened all the way and making his way to a set of double door to the left of the hallway. Upon entering you could see 5 or 6 rows of cubical. Snoke started to the row on the end, stopping once he got to the six in the back corner, only separated from the six in front of it by a walkway. “This is your desk. Keep it clean. You can put whatever you want in here, no one cares. You’ll be spending a lot of time here so do whatever you need to get your mind focused and your work done.” He told you sharply. You nodded in response, unsure what to say. Snoke looked past you, and for the first time ever you saw an emotion from the man, even if it was slight. Something flashed across his eyes as he looked at whoever it was. Although you couldn't place which emotion it was.

“Ah. Kylo.” Snoke called to him.

You turned slightly, catching who he was waving over to analyze him. The man was tall, most likely about 6’2. His long raven hair covered his ears and brushed slightly along his forehead. Freckles and moles danced across his face. He was beautiful, In a way that only statues of Greek gods were beautiful. You tried to keep your face neutral as his brown eyes locked with your own. He walked over slowly, casually but yet somehow managed to clear the distance in just a few steps. His eyes still didn’t leave yours as he came to stand next to Snoke.  
  
“Ren this is the newest agent for your team.” Snoke told him.  
  
Switching your coffee to your left hand, you stuck out your right and introduced yourself by your first and last name. You hand hang alone in the air as Ren’s eyes finally left yours to look you over, pausing at your outstretched hand. He looked back to your eyes. “Pleasure.” He said in a monotoned voice the vibrated through your chest, but made no move to shake your hand.  
  
After another beat you dropped your hand back to your side. “This is Agent Ren. He’s your lead, so all your assignments will be coming from him. Do you have any questions?” Snoke asked.  
  
“No sir.” You told him, straightening your shoulders.  
  
“Great. Well, I look forward to hearing of your performance.” Snoke stated before turning to leave.  
  
Ren stood there a moment longer, his eyes still on you. “I’m assuming Snoke didn’t show you around?” He smirked.  
  
You felt warmth pull in your chest at his low tone. “No.” You shook your head.  
  
“Well. We might want to do that. I wouldn’t want the rookie to get lost before she’s had a chance to prove herself.” He said, and although his voice didn’t change, you could tell he was trying to make a joke.  
  
“Ren, are you trying to scare the new girl already?” A voice came from behind Kylo.  
  
Kylo tensed and turned slightly to look towards him. The man was shorter than Kylo with brown eyes, and brown, curly hair. “Poe Dameron.” He told you, holding out his hand to you. You took it giving him your name. Poe smiled warmly at you, and his eyes sparkled while he talked. “I don’t suppose Ren here has given you the tour.”  
  
“Actually I think we were ju-“  
  
“Show her around, Dameron.” Kylo demanded flatly. Giving you one last look he turned and stomped away.  
  
“Aye, Aye captain.” Poe sarcastically whispered.  
  
You could feel the slight disappointment inside you, but you couldn’t pinpoint why. It must have been written on your face because Poe gently placed a hand on your shoulder. “Don’t worry about him. It’s not you, he’s always a dick.”  
  
You forced a smile to Poe. “Well, shall we?” You asked him, setting your stuff down in your new office chair.  
  
“Lets.” Poe said, gesturing for you to follow him.

Poe walked you up and down hallways, showing you the best spots to hide if the group was ever becoming to much. He showed you the cafeteria but warned you it was best to bring or order lunch.

“I really don’t think what this place serves should be considered food.” Poe joked. “But they do have fruit and yogurt in the morning. They also serve lunch and dinner if you ever need it. A lot of people basically live here when they’re on cases so it’s open 24/7. But if you do have to eat here, do yourself a favor and grab a pre-made sandwich.”

“Good to know.” You nodded, smiling to him.

When you made your way back up stairs Poe stopped at your desk and pointed to the door on the wall. “That’s Ren’s office, it’s also where our meetings are. Once we get a case the one thing you need to remember to do is be in that office before 7am. You think he’s a dick now, you don’t want to see how he acts when you’re late to a meeting.”

“Got it.” You agreed.

“Yeah, he’s a little insane.” A girl said, standing to walk to you and Poe. “Jyn Erso.” She introduced herself and so did you. “Obviously you’ve met Poe.” She smiled to him.

“Obviously.” He smiled back.

“Well, It’s just us three on the team, and Finn. He's somewhere around here.” Jyn gestured to the desk next to her.

“It’s nice to meet you.” You told her.

“If there’s anything you need, just let me know. Poe here might take 6 days to get it done.” Jyn joked.

“You’re never going to let that go.” Poe shook his head.

“When you take six days to call a girl back, she never forgets.”

You laughed lightly, agreeing with her. “That’s harsh Poe.”

“See?” Jyn said. “I already like her more than you.”

"Do you want to tell her why I didn't call you back?" Poe lifted a brow. 

Jyn giggle while nodding to him. "Poe and I went out on a date before we were on the same team. After he didn't call me for six days. Turns out that Poe actually had a crush on someone else but didn't want to tell me." 

"Who?" You furrowed your brows.

"Me." Another man came up behind you. Turning you saw the man was Poe's height, dark skin and brown eyes. As he walked up he gave Poe a small kiss on the cheek. "Finn." he said. 

"Y/N." You shook his hand. 

"Well, after that you could imagine how funny it was to the three of us to be placed together." Jyn told you.

Poe nodded. "It was awkward at first but now, Us and Cassian all hang out." 

"Cassian?" You questioned. 

"My boyfriend." Jyn told you.

You smiled at them. "Well lucky you all get along now, life always finds away." 

"I guess that's true." Poe smiled. 

"Glad to have you on board." Finn told you. 

"So, do you guys hang out with Ren then?" You asked. All three of them looked to each other before back to you. 

"I don't think Kylo Ren hangs out with anyone." Poe told you.

You nodded but said nothing else. It was kind of sad if that was true, but you understood it being a loner yourself. The rest of the day was spent with Poe helping you set up your computer and showing you around the systems. The database was similar to the one you had trained with so that didn’t seem like it was going to be an issue. By time the end of your first day came around you were feeling good, and ready to go home. As you stood to collect your stuff Poe and Jyn were doing the same, chatting at their own desks. The door to Kylo’s office opening got all of your attention and he motioned for the four of you to come in. Slowly you made your way in, sitting in one of the four chairs in front of his desk with Jyn while Poe stood behind you guys. Kylo shut the door and made his way around to his chair at the desk. You could feel his eyes trailing over you before he slammed a file down on the table.

“We have a case.”


	2. Impressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start on your first case

All four agents stared at Kylo as he opened the file. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop in the room as you waited for him to speak again.

“7 murders. All in the same area, all with the same pattern.” Kylo’s voice came out low in the room. “4 men, 3 women. Taken at night, just outside of their homes. No DNA coming back on anything. The bodies come up exactly one week to the day they were taken. All of them perfectly intact from an outside view.”  
  
“Which mean upon further expectation....” Finn trailed off.  
  
“Upon further inspection they were dismembered and put back together.” Kylo answered. He gestured a hand to the tv on his wall, and without any warning the images of a woman popped up. She was half buried in a wooded area. Her makeup perfect, and her clothes seemingly untouched other than from being buried. Without thinking you sprung from your chair and towards the TV for a closer look.  
  
“Do they have any leads?” You asked him.  
  
Kylo was silent for a moment and when you turned back to him you could see he was studying you. “I have a list of names we need to get started on.”

“Is there anyone currently missing?” You asked, and everyone turned to look at you.  
  
“None reported at the moment.” He answered.  
  
“And how far apart did each person go missing?” You stepped closer to his desk.  
  
Kylo sat back, and for a moment you saw his lips twitch slightly before his face straightened. “About 2 weeks apart.”  
  
“And the last body was found?” Finn asked, unintentionally interrupting your train of thought.  
  
Kylo kept his eyes glue to you as he answered him. “A week ago.” There was sounds of understanding through the room.

“Okay, well then we’ll start with that and meet back here at 7 as per usual?” Poe asked.  
  
“Find out as much as you can tonight. We’ll report in the morning.” Kylo told the room. “I’ve sent you all copies of the files, you’re all dismissed.” Kylo said. As you turned to leave Kylo said your name softly, stopping you in your tracks. “Can you hang back a moment.”  
  
Your heart fluttered as you waited for everyone else to leave, Poe shutting the door behind him as he walked out last. “Can I ask why you decided to join the FBI?” His voice was even, low. But his eyes danced across your face as you stared at him.  
  
“I was always interested in it. Some girls wanted to be the princess who was rescued. I wanted to be the one doing the rescuing.” You told him honestly.  
  
He stared at you, a light smirk on his lips as he looked back down at the file. “2 years with this team, no one’s asked the right questioned when getting a case debriefing.”  
  
You were slightly shocked at his comment and a look of confusion came across your face. He must have been able to tell because he ran a hand through his hair, settling back in his seat as he continued. “I mean, I would have told you all the information you asked me, But you thought to ask. They usually just wait for me to tell them.”   
  
“Oh. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be. It’s impressive, truly. But this being your first case I just want to remind you your performance will be under watch.” He warned, and his tone sent chills down your spine.  
  
“Of course.” You agreed, trying to keep your voice even.  
  
He stood from his chair, and you did the same as he stepped around his desk. His next words came out like silk. “I look forward to watching you.”

You knew your face was turning red, but you did your best to swallow against your now dry mouth. “Thank you, sir.” You told him before quickly turning to exit his office. Once out you shut his door behind you and all but collapsed into your chair, your legs feeling like they would give out on you.  
  
“You okay?” Poe asked from his desk behind you.  
  
“Yeah.” You told him, but your voice squeaked.  
  
Poe stood, walking to you, and giving you a small smile. “Don’t worry, he’s just an intense guy.”

“I can tell.” You forced a laugh.

“Finn and I are going to head out of here and get a drink before we head home, if you wanted to come.” Poe told you, turning to grab his bags.

You followed him, grabbing your own. “That’s really nice of you to offer but I want to get home and start reading over CSI’s and the police stations reports before tomorrow.”  
“First case nerves?” He asked.

“They’re watching me apparently.” You sighed, making your way to the elevator.

“Well, it’s the FBI.” Poe joked.

You laughed but added nothing else to the conversation as you made your way to the lobby. Once you reached the door Poe hung back to wait for Finn and you told him you’d see him in the morning. The drive home was shorter than the drive in as the weight of the day settled in. Walking through the front door, your cell phone rang before you could even put your bags down.

“Hello?”

“Sweet-pie!” Your dad almost sang from the other line. “You didn’t call me how was your first day.”

You smiled as you walked through your apartment to get some water from the kitchen. “I just walked in the door dad.”

“Just now? It’s nearly 8!”

You shook your head at him. Your father was always protective of you. It had been just the two of you most of your life, with your mom taking off when you were just six. That meant when he started getting sick when you were 15 you were the only one around to take care of him.

“I know dad, I told you it might be like that a lot now.” You reminded him.

He sighed lightly into the phone. “Don’t let them work you into the ground.”

“I promise I will try.” You told him, making your way to bedroom and putting him on speaker. “Did your nurses show up today?”

“Yes.” He told you, his tone changing immediately changing.

“Okay, attitude.” You joked. “What’s wrong?”

“I like the night nurse, and the one in the afternoon is fine but I don’t like the morning nurse.” He told you.

“Dad, you and I both know that’s only because she has to wake you up and get you ready for the day and you don’t like to get up before noon.” You laughed lightly, starting to change your clothes.

He huffed. “It doesn’t make me like her anymore.”

“Okay dad. Just try to be nice.” You paused your actions to wait for him to agree.

After a long pause he finally did. “Fine. But I’m not going to like it.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” You said. “Listen dad, I love you, but I have to eat and change. I promise that I will try to stop by tomorrow after work.”

“Okay sweet-pie. I love you too, be safe.” He told you before hanging up.

The rest of the night you spent between snacking and reading over the pages and pages of the case file on your tablet. By the time it hit one in the morning, you hadn’t even realized you’d been reading that long. After crawling into bed to catch a weak three hours of sleep, you woke up early getting ready for work quickly so you could be the first of the team to be there. Sure, it was a silly thing to do, and it probably wouldn’t matter that much but if you were being watched you wanted to make sure you showed you were working hard right off the bat. So, there you sat at six AM, in your desk when heard the next person coming toward your team’s area. The footsteps were heavy, even as they entered on the other side of the room, echoing through the silence. When they got to the row your cubical was in whoever was walking paused for a slight second before continuing, as if they were surprised you were already here. _Good_.

You didn’t turn to see who it was, but as he walked behind you the reflection of Kylo Ren looking over you passed in your computer screen. “Good morning Mr. Ren.” You said slightly turning to him. He said nothing as he walked, leaving you staring at his back until his office door shut and you slumped back in your chair. The man was intimidating sure, but you had dealt with intimidating people constantly in your training and none of them had this much of an effect on you. 20 minutes went by before Jyn showed up next, greeting you as she made her way passed. _At least some people know how to say hello_.

“Did you get a chance to read over the file?” She asked as she sat.

“A couple of times, some of the common connections are weird.” You told her.

“Common connections?” She looked at you puzzled before turning to grab her tablet.

You nodded to her. “Yeah. Okay, so all of the people missing are obviously from the same area, that much is known and not shocking as it’s seen with a lot of similar cases. But what I don’t understand is they were all from the same high school. They all also are within the same eight-year age rang, meaning that if the person in question was a freshman when Victim number two was a senior they could have also been a senior when victim five was a freshman.”

She stared at you, then back to scrolling through her tablet. “What page of the file was that on?”

“It wasn’t. I took their ages into account after I learned they all went to the same high school.” You shrugged.

Before Jyn could comment back to you Poe called your name as he made his way over. “Hey.” Poe said once he reached you. “I want you to meet my friend.”  
  
You turned to look at the man between him and Finn. He was a little taller than Poe, with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. “Hey, I’m Morgan.”  
  
You gave him your name, standing to shake his hand.  
  
“Poe told me this is your first case.” Morgan told you.

“Yeah and she already has some leads narrowed down.” Jyn told him.

Morgan smiled, leaning against the cubical wall. “Very impressive.”  
  
“Morgan is from Agent Hux’s team, apparently they are also on the case.” Finn stated.

“Hux?” You asked them.

“Armitage Hux.” Poe told you.

“We’re the field team. We were on this case before it got transferred to you guys.” Morgan clarified.

“Why are you guys still on the case then?” Jyn asked.

“Because.” A shrill voice came from behind you. “The departments thought it would be best to work together.” You turned in your chair to the voice. A short, red hair man stood with his face scrunched to the group. “Two heads are better than one type of thing.” He sneered, giving you a side eye.

Just then Kylo opened the door to his office, greeting the man flatly. “Hux.”

“Ren.” Hux matched Kylo’s tone.  
  
“You’re just in time.” Kylo told him.

“Well, you said seven AM.” Hux snipped.

Kylo glared at the man for only a moment when he stepped back into his office, leaving the door open. Everyone took that as their cue to go in, and you shuffled in last. Everyone sat around Kylo’s room and you choose a chair next to a long couch he had that sat Hux and Morgan, and the only other spot was between them.

“Finn.” Kylo said, standing in front of everyone. “Review.”

“Seven murders. All within the same area and the same pattern. Four men, three women. Taken at night, just outside of their homes. No DNA coming back on anything. The bodies come up exactly one week to the day they were taken. All dismembered and put back together.” Finn spoke quickly.

“Good.” Kylo nodded to him. “Now, we have this information because of Hux’s team and as I’m sure you’ve all been told they will be working with us.”

“Unfortunately.” Hux said under his breath, so low you weren’t sure anyone else heard him until you saw Kylo’s jaw tighten slightly.

“I trust you’ve all read over the victim’s files so…” Kylo looked directly to you next. “Rookie. Give us victim summaries.”

You swallowed but straighten your back slightly. Having his eyes locked on your own, you were sure you couldn’t look away. Lucky for you you’d memorized the file by now. “First Victim, Sarah Conwell. 32 years old. Next was Emma Charles, 26 years old. Then David Johnson, 29 years old. After that was John Wells, 30 years old. Next was Jacob Chris, 33 years old. Megan Bells. 28 years old and last was Riley Fallon, 30 years old.”

Kylo eyes were still locked on you as you listed off the victims, and when he spoke it was as if no one else was even in the room. “You mention their ages along with their names, why?”

 _Did I? Shit_. “Well, when I was reading over the file last night, I found it odd that they are all from the same area, within the same eight-year age range, sir.” You spat out quickly.

“And why is that interesting to you?” Hux sneered.

You finally broke your eye contact with Kylo to glare at Hux. “Because that means the person we are looking for could have easily gone to school with all seven victims.”

“I don’t see how that-“ Hux started.

“No that actually makes sense.” Morgan came to your defense. “If all seven victims were that close in age and grew up around each other they easily know each other and in a town that small it’s actually the best lead we have so far.”

“So, we look up everyone that could have been in school during that time.” Finn stated.

“And narrow down who is still living in town.” Jyn added.

“Great. I’m glad we’ve got a good start.” Hux said standing.

Kylo nodded. “See you all tomorrow morning. You’re dismissed.”

As you started to walk out of the office, you saw Morgan waiting for you close to the door. “I was right about you, you are impressive.” He told you as you left Kylo’s office.

“Oh, it was nothing.” You said shyly.

“Bullshit. How’d you figure that out in one night?” He asked, walking you to your desk.

“It wasn’t hard.” You shrugged.

“Yeah, I could have figured that out by tonight.” Poe said.

“But you didn’t, and she did.” Finn smiled at you.

“Yeah yeah. One point for the rookie.” Poe joked. “Just keep that up the whole case.” He winked.

“Okay. Well.” Morgan started. “I’ve got to get back to looking over DNA samples or looking for DNA samples I should say but I’ll see you guys at lunch.” Morgan looked back at you and smiled before he walked away. He was cute, you had to admit. Not really the type you were use to going for, but you could see how he was attractive.

It wasn’t until Finn cleared his throat that you realized you had been stared at this man as he left. “Got a crush already, do we?” Finn joked.

“I don’t do crushes or dating.” You told him.

“Well, it looks like he’d certainly do you.” Jyn said and all three laughed, causing you to smile.

All jokes were suddenly cut off as Kylo cleared his throat in the doorway. “Glad to see my team had one break through and decided it was time to slack off.”

Everyone turned back to their screens as he stomped through the aisle. Once he was out of ear shot everyone visibly relaxed. “Well he’s more tense than usual.” Poe noted.

“Seriously. He’s always an ass but today must be special.” Finn agreed.

You sighed standing up. “Well, I’m going to get some coffee. Does anyone need anything?”

They all three shook their heads at you and you made your way to the cafeteria. Once down there you saw how many people worked in the building. The cafeteria was packed. The food lines were out the door. Luckily, the coffee station line was much smaller. Slowly you made you way over to start pouring yourself some coffee, finding the vanilla creamer to dump it in and topping it off with two sugars.

“You could just grab the creamer and go.” A deep voice said from next you.

Turning you found Kylo staring down at you. “Well, I would if the creamer was enough to keep me awake.” Kylo hummed in acknowledgement as he put the lid on his own coffee. “What?” You asked him. “You don’t put anything in yours at all?”

He smirked at you for a moment but only held out his cup. You stared at him, slowly taking it from his hand and bringing it to your lips. Black, bitter liquid assaulted your tongue immediately and you scrunch your nose at him in disgust. “Plain black coffee.” You said to him.

Kylo winked at you as he took his cup back, then without another word he turned and left the cafeteria. And for the second time in one hour you stared after a man as he walked away.

Making your way back to the desk you saw that Kylo had come back and his office door was shut. Getting to work on the case, It was easy to find what high school all the victims had gone too, and Finn had gotten class lists from the years in question. You wrote the victims names on the side of a white board that took over the whole wall next to Kylo’s office, with the years they were in the school under their ages. Next the four of you got to work writing down all the names from Finns list. Once that was done you set to work finding out who from that list was still in town and who had moved away.

“Poe.” You called from your desk a little after five when it was just the two of you left.

“Yeah?” He answered, his voice groggy.

You sat back in your chair so you could see him. “Wouldn’t it make sense for me to try to acquire year books from these years?”

Poe nodded to you. “Yeah actually. Why don’t you call down see if Morgan is still there and what he can get you.”

You looked over to the phone, and the list of numbers next to it. Hux’s field and lab team extensions were there. Seeing as Morgan told you he was going to try to find DNA earlier you thought that might be the best place to start. Dialing on your office phone you waited while it rang.

“Hey hey hey Poe. Waaazzzzz going on?” Morgan said on the other side of the line.

“Um. Hi, it’s actually me.” You told him meekly.

Morgan cleared his throat and you heard something fall on his end of the line. “Oh hey! Sorry, it’s just Poe’s the only one who’s ever called me from this extension for the last two years.”

“It’s okay.” You laughed lightly. “I need a favor.”

“Anything for you, sweets.” Morgan told you.

That made you blush slightly, and your blush made Poe smirk from where he was watching you in his seat. “Can you get me year books from Andrew Wells High School?”

You could hear him start to type on his computer. “Yeah, send me down a slip with what you’re looking for and I’ll make it happen.”

“Okay, I’ll do that now before I leave.”

“Okay.” He agreed. “Hey, you owe me a favor now don’t forget.”

You turned from Poe to hide your slight smile. “Something tells me you won’t let me forget.”

“And you said you don’t do crushes.” Poe said once you hung up.

“Shut up.” You teased.

You were quick to send the slip down and lock up your documents in your desk drawer before you packed up what you needed.

“So any plans tonight?” Poe asked while you were walking out together.

“Nothing big, just going to have dinner with my dad.” You told him.

“I have to go get Finn from the darkroom, but I’ll catch you bright and early.” Poe gave you a small wave.

You waved back to him and adjusted the bag on your shoulder. Once the elevator finally got there you stepped in, and just a it started to close an arm shot in-between the doors to stop it. The doors shuttered before reopening to reveal a very annoyed looked Kylo Ren. He nodded once to you before stepping in, looking that you pressed the lobby button, then leaning back against the wall. You tried your best not to watch him in the warped reflection of elevator door, but you found it impossible. His whole presence demanded attention. Right when the elevator dinged you saw a small smirk on Kylo’s face.

“See something you like?” He asked smoothly as the doors opened.

Your jaw dropped as he walked off, and for the third time that day you were left staring a man as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL! i hope this is going in a good direction for you because it is for me.  
> I know it says slow burn, and there's a lot of flirting already happening but uhhhh. It's still a slow burn for..... reasons. 
> 
> If you are here from my other fic. Supremacy High will be up no later than Tuesday.  
> Andithinkitmightbeadoublechapterweekagainbecauseiwrotetoomuch
> 
> As always, tell me how you guys are feeling on this i love to hear your input!  
> Much love! <3


	3. Does this happen often?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out on your first bit of interviews with Mr. Ren

The next day you were sitting at your desk, listening to Poe and Finn argue over what new vacuum would be better to get, when a third voice calling your name startled you.

“Hey!” Morgan waved as he walked to your desk. “Poe, Finn.”  
  
“Morgan.” Poe replied with a knowing smirk. “Hey Finn want to go get some coffee?”  
  
“Um?” Finn questioned, shaking a cup already in his hand. “I have some?”  
  
Poe took Finns cup and tossed it in the trash can under his desk. “And now you don’t. Let go.”  
  
Poe pulled a confused Finn down the row of desks and out of the room. A knowing feeling crept over you that you’d not felt since high school. “So I have those yearbooks you asked for.” Morgan said sliding his backpack off his shoulders.  
  
“Wow that was fast! Thank you!” You smiled at him, taking the year books.  
  
“Yeah. I work quickly.” Morgan smirked. He stared at you for a second to long before clearing his throat. “So. I was wondering-“  
  
“Morgan.” Kylo smooth voice said, coming up behind him.  
  
“Mr. Ren.” He turned to greeted him.  
  
“Since you’re on my floor I imagine that you’ve done something useful.” Kylo’s tone was sharp. You fought the urge to stare directly at him. You hadn’t spoken since your interaction in the elevator yesterday only followed by an email to the group that there wouldn’t be a meeting this morning.  
  
“Well, technically not me, sir.” Morgan turned back to smile at you again. “It seems that the new girl is a natural.”  
  
You felt the heat from your blush reaching down your neck and cheeks. But still Kylo’s eyes only flicked to you for a second before looking back to Morgan. “Then maybe you yourself should go find something useful to do.”   
  
With that Kylo walked past and into his office, not sparing you a look. Morgan stared after him, his own cheeks turning red at Kylo’s comment. “Man. That guys a dick.” You didn’t reply as Morgan stared at the now shut office door.  
  
“I guess I better get to work. Thanks again.” You told him, placing all the books on your desk.  
  
“Oh yeah. Hey.” Morgan put his hand on your arm. “If you ever need anything, at all. Don’t hesitate to call.”  
  
You blushed slightly at him, noticing how soft his hands were on your sink. “Thanks.” You said shyly. Poe and Finn returned eventually, but you barely noticed as you scrubbed through 8 yearbooks. Only getting up from your desk to cross off one of the names from your list that made no connection to any of your victims.  
  
“We’re going to interview families.” Poe told you as him and Finn started packing their things.  
  
“Where’s Jyn?” You pointed your pen to her desk.  
  
“Um. Something family related. Her and Cassian aren’t in today.” Finn shrugged.  
  
“Okay. I’ll see you guys tomorrow then.” You nodded.  
  
“You going to be here awhile?” Finn questioned.  
  
Turning back to the books you nodded. “I have another book to go through and I want to recheck everything make sure I didn’t miss anything.”

“Don’t work too hard.” Poe joked, taking Finns hand and leaving. You sat hunched over the yearbooks, highlighting, writing and rewriting note after note until your hands cramped. It wasn’t until you were completely done reading and rereading that you sat back in the chair. Groaning softly to yourself as you stretched out your body.  
  
“You’re still here.” A low, rough voice came from behind you, causing you to jump.  
  
“Jesus!” You exclaimed, spinning in your chair to see Kylo peering down at you. “Excuse me, Mr. Ren, I wasn’t aware it was you.”  
  
Kylo gave you a slight nod. “Why are you still here?”  
  
You looked around, realizing for the first time that the office was dark and no one else remained but the two of you. “I, uh. I was working on the connections.” Kylo hummed an acknowledgment, then said nothing as he stared at you. “Well, I better get-“  
  
“Have you eaten?” He asked flatly.  
  
You were slightly taken back shook your head. “No, sir.” You shook your head.  
  
“Come.” Was all he said before turning on his heals and striding away for you to follow him. As you walked you side eyed him, taking in his face. He had a slight pout, as if he was deep in thought. You sped walk to keep up with his long, fast strides. All the while trying to convict yourself it was normal for your boss to basically make you eat with him.  
  
“Pick something.” He said, the suddenness of his voice echoing through the empty room caused you to grab the first wrapped sandwich you saw. Kylo did the same and sat at a table where you ate in silence for a few moments. “Typically, at this point I’m not as impressed with newbies.” Kylo said, cocking his head slightly.  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Ren.” You murmured out, wiping your slightly sweaty hands on your pants.  
  
"You can call me Kylo when were alone." He didn’t break his intense eye contact as he continued. “I want you to come with me Friday.”  
  
Your heart skipped slightly. “Um. Where exactly?”  
  
“To interview some of the people on your list.”  
  
“Oh. I haven’t even narrowed it down yet thought.” You finally broke his eye contact to take a drink, trying wet your now incredibly dry mouth.  
  
“You will.” He shrugged slightly. You nodded, not knowing what else to say. When you were done eating, you both cleaned up your area in silence and walked back upstairs the same. It took every ounce of self control in your body to not check him out again the whole walk back, choosing instead to keep your gaze ahead. “Wait here.” Kylo said once you got to your desk.  
  
“Oh uh, did you need something?” You asked him, finally turning to face him.  
  
“It’s late. I’ll walk you to your car.” He stated flatly before walking into his office. A few second later he came back with a laptop bag and coat. He looked to you, making sure you were ready then nodded once before he started walking back to the elevators.  
  
“Thank you for asking me to go with you to interview.” You said, trying to break the awkward silence that had formed.  
  
“Don’t thank me until we see how they go.” He told you, not looking in your direction. You nodded weakly, looking back in front of you to let the silence fill the air. Once you reach the ground floor, Kylo held the door open for you and walked you to your car. Once there you stopped turning back to him, not knowing what else to say. “Have a good night.” He said, not waiting for you to reply before turning and walking to his car.

You slid into your driver seat, throwing your bag into the passenger seat, and watched him out of your side mirror. He walked swiftly to his car, setting his bag in the back seat before getting in. He started his car but didn’t drive off. After a few minutes you decided he was probably on a phone call or checking emails and it was best you left before you started to look like the creep you were being. It wasn’t until you started driving home you realized that your first-time doing interviews would be with your boss.

Friday morning you came in early, wanting to prep before Kylo got there. You went over your notes for an hour until he came to find you.

“Are you ready?” He asked, voice flat.

“Yes sir.” You stood, grabbing your bag.

“Good luck!” Poe smiled at you, and you gave him a little wave as you left.

Walking into the parking lot Kylo led you to his car, opening his passenger door for you. “Thank you.” You gave him a small smile before slipping in. Kylo only gave you a small nod, shutting the door and walking around to the driver seat.

“Put the first address in the GPS.” He told you, handing you his phone and starting the car. You did as he said, handing his phone back to him. “Who’s on the list today?”

“We have three today that agreed to talk to us, and one that lives a street over that has been dodging calls.” You told him, looking over your notes. “All three have been connected to the same class during their times in school.”

Kylo nodded. “You know that means you also have a potential victims list.”

“I’m aware.” You told him. “But there’s no evidence to show that these people specifically are in danger other than the class they were in.”

Kylo nodded. “And which class was that?”

“Theater, or their drama class.”  
  
Kylo smirked. “Ironic. Who’s first then.”  
  
“Tom Barley.” You noted. “He knew we were coming today. Finn had made the calls but noted that Tom was sure he didn’t know anything.”  
  
Kylo pressed his lips in a flat line. “That’s what they always think.”  
  
Both of you stepped out of the car when it pulled into the driveway, and walked up to the front door. Kylo nodded for you to knock so you did. In a second the door was open, revealing a man who was about 5’11, light brown hair pushed back and a full beard. He definitely wasn’t unattractive by any means, and you caught yourself staring a little too long.  
  
“Tom?” You asked.  
  
The man brought his eyes from Kylo to you when you spoke. He smirked slightly and crossed his arms. “For you I’ll be whoever you want.”  
  
You kept your face neutral as you spoke again. “We’re with the FBI. You spoke to my co-worker earlier about us stopping by.”  
  
“Oh yes, come in.” He gestured to the living room, following behind you cutting Kylo off completely. “I didn’t know people so attractive worked for the FBI.”  
  
You brushed lightly but kept your voice even. “We have a few questions about your theater class.”  
  
“Go for it, Beautiful.” Tom smiled.  
  
“Is there anyone in your class you haven’t heard from?” Kylo asked him, his voice suddenly indicating annoyance.  
  
“No, no one that I spoke to then. We all keep in touch.” Tom told you. “Would you like to sit?” He directed his question to you.  
  
“We’ll stand. Thanks.” Kylo told him, not allowing you to answer. “What about people that you didn’t talk too?”  
  
“Listen. I told your friend on the phone, I don’t know much. I got in a nasty car wreck the year after I graduated. Most of my high school memories are pretty hazy.”  
  
“Wow. Sorry for that.” You gave him a small smile.  
  
Tom smiled back to you. “It’s okay, everything else is still intact.” He winked then laughed. “It was a long time ago. But I barely remember half of the people that have died so I’m not much help on that end.”  
  
“You don’t seem concerned to be on the list of next victims.” You noted.  
  
Tom laughed lightly. “Everyone tells me I was a nice guy in school, that I stood up for people and included everyone so I don’t think I have much to worry about.”  
  
Kylo hummed, turning to walk back through the front door. “Well thank you for your time.”  
  
“Of course, sorry I’m not more useful.”  
  
“That’s okay. Thanks for talking with us.” You added, following Kylo back out the front door.  
  
“Hey.” Tom called to you softly. “You have my number, why don’t you give me a call sometime.”  
  
You nodded to him. “I’ll keep that in mind.” When you turned back around, Kylo was watching you from next to his car. As you got closer he slid into the driver side, not bothering with your door this time. When you sat in the car, you immediately noted his change in attitude, but took it for the guy not having any information.  
  
“Well. That was a bust.” You joked. Kylo only hummed half heartedly.  
  
“Type in the next address.” He told you.  
  
When you arrived at the second house, the two of you hadn’t spoken anymore and as you approached the door Kylo put a hand out to stop you. “Let me handle this one.” You gave him a confused look but let him take the lead. When the door opened another man was standing on the other side. “Craig Jones?”  
  
“That’s me.” Craig smiled. “How can I help you.”  
  
Kylo’s body was half in front of yours, blocking you. “We’re with the FBI, you spoke to an agent earlier this week that we’d be stopping by.”  
  
“Yes of course. Come on in.” You walked behind Kylo, giving Craig a small smile when his eyes met yours. “Can I get you anything?” He asked you both but didn’t take his eyes off you.  
  
“No thanks.” Kylo replied dryly before turning to you, making sure only you could hear him. “Why don’t you have a look around and I’ll talk to him.”  
  
You nodded, making your way around the first level of the house. Craig was clearly married by the look of the house, and pictures inside. But there weren’t any high school photo’s anywhere, or pictures with people from the class. After finding nothing useful you walked back into the room where the two men were talking. Craigs eyes found you again and he smiled softly. Kylo followed Craigs gaze behind him to you and huffed under his breath.  
  
“Well. Thank you for your time.” Kylo told him, annoyance back in his voice.  
  
“Wait.” Craig said, his face dropping. “Does this mean I’m in danger? My wife and kids?”  
  
“You are on a potential victims list, but we will keep you updated at we learn more.” Kylo told him. After you were back into the car Kylo stared driving in silence while you loaded up the next address. “Is this normal for you?” Kylo finally said.  
  
Your brow furrowed slightly. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
  
“Men. Do they always act like that around you?” He questioned.  
  
“Act like what?” You were confused by his questions.  
  
“Hitting on you, checking you out.” He explained.  
  
“Hitting on me? Who’s hitting on me?” You asked, but you could feel the heat on your face. “No. I don’t- I mean I would but no guys don’t hit on me.”  
  
Kylo looked at you, taking his eyes off the road to see if you were joking and he couldn’t tell. “Both of those men were checking you out, the first one asked you to call him point blank. At the office Morgan seems fond of you, even Hux was eyeing you during the meeting.”  
  
You stared at him, mouth agape. “I don’t.” You stopped thinking back. “I guess I didn’t notice.”  
  
“How so.”  
  
“I guess I just can’t tell when people like me.” You shrugged.  
  
Kylo said nothing else as you continued your drive. When you pulled up to the house, you noted the name to Kylo before making your way to the front door. Standing behind him in case he wanted to take the Lead again, which you guessed right. As soon as the door opened, he spoke. “Jill Laurens?”  
  
“You must be with the FBI.” She smiled. “Please come in.”  
  
“Thank you.” Kylo told her, and you both entered.  
  
“I only have a little bit once my son wakes up. He’ll need to eat.” She told him.  
  
“Of course. I just have some questions.” Kylo said, setting to work on questioning her. Like the last two, she didn’t have any new information for you, so you decided to look around the room instead. There were family photos of her and who you assumed was her husband. Then a couple if newer looking photos of them with a baby boy. Next to that were some photos with friends. The top shelf held a photo that appear to be older than the rest.  
  
You looked closer at the photo. All faces you had seen before, all from the theater class as you suspected. But as you looked closer you noticed an arm around Jills body, but whoever it was had been cut out. You were about to turn back to ask Jill about it when the rug caught your foot and slid out from under you. You hit the floor on your side, knocking over a vase from the impact. Groaning you rolled over on your back.  
  
“Holy shit.” Jill yelled. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah sorry.” You moaned sitting up. “I think I broke your vase.”  
  
Suddenly a baby crying pierced through the air. “Shit. Sorry. I have to feed him.”  
  
“That was enough for today. Thank you.” Kylo told her. He kept his voice flat, but you could see something flash in his eyes when he looked back to you.  
  
You stood, rubbing the arm you’d come down on. “Sorry again.”  
  
“It’s fine really. Can you guys show yourselves out?” Jill asked, and you nodded.  
  
Walking outside you rubbed your bruised arm on the way to Kylo’s car, feeling a bruise already starting. Before you could get to far Kylo’s hand caught your elbow, pulling you to walk fast. “Ow, hey.”  
  
“What the fuck was that?” He asked, anger now apparent in his voice.  
  
“What?” You asked shocked.  
  
“I could have gotten more information out of her had you not caused a scene.” He yelled.  
  
“I tripped over the rug, Kylo. I didn’t throw my body to the floor on purpose.” You yelled back at him. “What is your deal?”  
  
“My deal is I fucked myself by trusting someone who wasn’t ready!” He walked around the driver side.  
  
You stopped just outside his car. “Excuse me?!”  
  
“You heard me. I shouldn’t have brought you out so early.” He threw open his driver door.  
  
“I tripped over a rug and you’re telling me that makes me unfit for my job?” You tried to keep your voice straight, but it cracked a little.  
  
Kylo stared at you, his face falling slightly as if he realized how harsh he was being before it was stone again. “Get in the car.” Was all he said before sliding in the car.  
  
Taking a few deep breaths you slid into the car and stared out the passenger window not wanting to look at him. He grabbed your notebook and typed in the last address on this list.  
  
The ride was silent again, Kylo’s annoyed attitude from earlier pure anger now. You couldn’t figure out why he had snapped so quickly, and you couldn’t care less. In this moment you wanted nothing more than out of his car. When you pulled up to the last house you were out before he even put it in park. You waited by the front, not making eye contact as he walked next to you though you could feel his eyes on you while you approached the door.  
  
“Don’t fuck this one up.” Kylo stated flatly before he knocked twice on the door and stepped back next to you. You both waited for the door to open but it never did. He sighed, turning to you. “Okay. We have to do a check before we can leave. Think you can handle that?”  
  
“Ren, I told you I tripped over-“  
  
“Can. You. Handle. It.” Kylo cut you off.  
  
“Yes.” You spat back, marching yourself off the porch and to the side of the house not waiting to see Kylo disappearing around the other side.

Once you rounded the corner you stopped to pull yourself together. Regardless of the ass Kylo was being in this moment, you had a job to do. A job you were still proving you can do. Taking a deep breath you kept your hand on your side by your gun and continued walking. The whole house gave you a weird feelings and the over growing plants and grass in the back yard did not help. It was like a scene from 1990 Jumanji were the vines were trying to get to Peter. Only if Peter were other vines and a tree. Jumping over the small fence you tried your best to kick away the grass that was waist high. You checked every window around the house as you were supposed to and kept moving forward on your search.  
  
Once you reached the back of the house you saw no sign of Kylo but a small detached garage caught your eye. Slowly you made your way over to the window on the side. There was a light inside on, but you saw no one inside the building. The sound of someone walking on the other side of the garage caught your attention. You started walking towards it, sighing to your yourself. “Kylo I’ve already checked, there's no one-“  
  
Your sentence was cut off by a blow to the stomach. A loud whimper sounding scream left your lips as you hunch over yourself, grabbing your stomach. Dropping to your knee’s you looked up through blurred eyes to find the man who had been dodging the calls. Only his was much scruffier than his pictures, he almost looked as if he hadn’t showered in weeks. His hair was over grown, including his beard.  
  
“Who are you!” He yelled, still yielding the plank of wood he’s struck you with. You couldn’t answer, the breath still coming harshly into your lungs you felt like you couldn’t take a full breath.  
  
“HEY!” You heard Kylo yell from behind the man. When he turned to find the source of the voice, Kylo flipped him and pinned him to the ground. “Are you okay?” Kylo asked you. You kept your gaze on the ground trying to breathing. Kylo called your name softly, his change in tone causing you to finally look up. His face showed pure concern, it looked almost as if he himself was holding his breath waiting for your answer. You nodded once, trying to push yourself up off the ground.  
  
“Who are you people?” The man pinned under Kylo asked.  
  
“Damon Freeman?” You asked.  
  
“Depends who you are.” He spat back you, and Kylo pushed his knee harder into the mans chest pulling a groan from him.  
  
“We’re FBI, and you just attacked a federal agent.” Kylo growled at him.  
  
Damon stared wide eyed at Kylo. “FBI?! What? I-“ Damon stammered. “I didn’t know! I thought you were with him!”  
  
“With who?” You cocked your head at him. Damon's eyes locked with yours and he shook his head.  
  
“This will go a lot smoother if you answer her questions.” Kylo stated, still keeping a knee on his chest.  
  
Damon looked between the two of you. “Matt.”  
  
“We’re going to be needing a little more than that.” You crossed your arms over your chest.  
  
Damon stared at you for half a beat. “It’s hard to answer questions with a human fridge on top of you.”  
  
Kylo looked to you, as if waiting for an okay and you gave him a small nod. He lifted himself off of Damon and back to his feet, leaving Damon to stand on his own so he could help you up. Once Damon brushed himself off he turned back to you. “Follow me.”  
  
Damon walked through the small door into the garage. Kylo put his hand out, gesturing for you to stay behind him and you listened. But after stepping into the garage Kylo stopped short, causing you run into the back of him. You gasped slightly stepping to the side to see what had caused the sudden shock and when you did you were amazed.  
  
All around the small garage were pictures and writings underneath. It looked like a scene from a True Crime show with red string connecting pictures together. When you stepped closer you realized it looked exactly like the white wall board back at the office.  
  
“You’ve been trying to figure this out too.” You said out loud but really to Damon.  
  
“Well yeah. If you thought you were next on the list wouldn’t you want to know too?” Damon asked, looking at all of his pictures.  
  
“Who’s Matt?” Kylo asked from behind you.  
  
“Matt Scholl.” Damon told him.  
  
You turned back to Damon. “You think he’s the killer?”  
  
“He’s the only one that makes sense.”  
  
“We don’t have a Matt Scholl on our list.” Kylo eyed you.  
  
“You wouldn’t. He’s not in any year books.” Damon pointed to Matt's name on the wall, the only name with no visual under it. “He never got his photo taken for the school. He’s not even in our theater class photo.”  
  
“Why?” You asked him, walking closer to Matts name on the wall to see Damon's list of clues.  
  
Damon shrugged. “He was a weird guy. Nice guy don’t get me wrong, just odd.”  
  
You turned back to Damon. “And that’s why you suspect him?”  
  
Damon shook his head. “I suspect him because out of everyone he changed his name and disappeared.”  
  
“Do you know why?” Kylo asked.  
  
“No, no one did.” Damon said. After another minute of looking around you turned to Kylo, giving him a small nod to tell him you have what you needed.  
  
“We’ll be in touch.” Kylo told him, turning to leave.  
  
“Wait. Shouldn’t I go into witness protection or something?” Damon asked.  
  
“Have you been threatened?” Kylo questioned.  
  
“Well no but-“  
  
“Then we’ll be in touch.” Kylo repeated, leading you out the door and back to the car.  
  
“I’ll need to get a student list from the school and cross match who’s not in any of the year books.” You started making a mental list. “Why wouldn’t anyone else mention him?”  
  
Kylo stopped you just outside his car. “Are you okay?”  
  
“What?” You asked, the softness in his voice catching you off guard.  
  
Kylo looked at you with concern you couldn’t place. “You were hit with a two by four to the ribs. Are you okay?” As if all the adrenaline coursing through you stopped at his words a dull throb started in your abdomen. Kylo reached out with the softest of touches to check your ribs and you flinched away from him. Sighing he opened the passager door. “We’re taking you to the ER.”  
  
“What?! No!” You all but yelled. “Kylo. I’m fine. Really.”  
  
“Get in the car. You could have a cracked rib, or internal bleeding.” Kylo told you.  
  
“But-“ you tried to fight him, but he held up his hand.  
  
“Get in the car. That’s an order.”  
  
Once you were both back in his car for what felt like the hundredth time that day you pushed his seat back lightly, trying not to hunch over on yourself. “I hate hospitals.” You mumbled, really only to yourself.  
  
Kylo glanced at you for a second then sighed. “Don’t worry. I won’t leave until you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile hahaha i apologize but i hope you enjoy. I know where i want this to go, it's just getting there!  
> I have updated my tags. I've taken out slow burn because.... yeah that's not gonna happen. Smuts right around the corner lol but it's still gonna be a ride. 
> 
> Update on WTSH tomorrow or sunday as i have nothing but free time this weekend :) 
> 
> LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT! Or if i should just delete my account hahahha 
> 
> thanks for the love and kudos last month! <3


	4. More questions than answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's making no sense and you make a new friend

The bright light from the ER burned your tired eyes. As promised Kylo sat in the corner of your small room, separated by curtains, typing away on his phone. You’d asked him two hours into your visit what he was doing but all you received in return was a small grunt followed by “Work.” With that the two of you hadn’t talked after, but every time the nurse or doctor would come in or a tech would take you somewhere Kylo would stop looking at his phone to watch them as if he was making sure you were being well taken care of, which did not go unnoticed by you. What you couldn’t figure out is why.

In fact, when it came to Kylo Ren you had many questions. Why was he here with you if he clearly didn’t want to be? Why had he asked you to go question suspects with him of all people? But most importantly why had he gotten so mad at you before? You had half the mind to ask him in the four hours you laid in the ER bed but you choose not to upset him further, instead focusing on laying very still as to not upset your ribs. As you laid there no longer in constant pain with the help of the pain medicine they’d given you felt sleep tugging at your eyelids. Deciding you had nothing better to do you shut your eyes and let the fog come over you. Shortly after you began to fall asleep the Doctor returned with your x-rays previously taken.

“Okay!” The doctor said, pulling back the curtain causing you to flinch awake. “How are we feeling?”

“Sleepy.” You grumbled.

The doctor chuckled lightly. “That’s the medicine. I’m going to go over quickly what’s happening, but your boyfriend might have to remind you tomorrow as the meds may effect your memory of today.”

Internally you cringed at the doctor calling Kylo your boyfriend, but he didn’t correct him either. Stealing a glace at him you found he wasn’t watching his phone or the doctor but instead he was watching you, so intently you had to immediately look away. The doctor then looked between you two before landing his eyes on Kylo.

Kylo must had given the doctor a sign to continue then because the doctor nodded to him before starting again. “So, you do have a hairline fracture on your 6th rib. It’s small but it’s there. Unfortunately, we can’t do very much for it except have you rest and let it heal for at least 6 weeks. We’ll give you some pain medicine to take to help ease the pain but other than that just rest.”

You nodded to the doctor, half asleep, and he looked to Kylo for confirmation that at least one of you understood. He gave him a nod to confirm he had it. “Okay.” The doctor smiled. “I’ll have the nurse get your discharge papers.”

The next hour of getting discharged was a blur of on and off sleep, but pretty soon Kylo was next to your bed helping a nurse put you in wheelchair and take out to Kylo’s car. Once he was in on the other side he drove you back to your apartment, and in your delirious state you didn’t even ask how he knew where you lived. You started to feel a little more clear as he helped you up the stairs to your door. Once you were inside he led you to your bedroom and laid you on the bed, only leaving for a second to get you water and place the meds the doctor had given you on the table next to your bed.

“I’m busy the next couple of days, but I’ll send someone to check on you.” He told you once you were settled in bed.

You sat up slightly. “I don’t have my car to get to work in the morning.”

Kylo shook his head. “You’re not going to work in the morning. You’re off for the next six weeks.”

That caused you to sit up fully. “What? No. Kylo you can’t do that. You can’t kick me off the case.”

“Stop sitting up.” He commanded, coming towards you to lay you back down.

You scooted away from him. “No. Don’t. Kylo. I worked my whole life for this job, you can’t just take me off over some sore ribs.” Tears were brimming your eyes, you couldn’t quite understand why it was hurting so much to hear him say it, but it felt like everything you wanted, everything you had just gotten was being ripped from you.

“Stop.” Kylo said, coming towards you again. “I didn’t say you were done. You just have to rest for six weeks.” He sat on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand towards you to wipe a stray tear from your face.

“I can’t be off for six weeks, Kylo.” You said, slightly leaning into his touch.

“It’s just six weeks. Even if the case is closed by then we’ll have another.” His voice was still even, no emotions.

Looking down at your hands you felt the red creeping up to your cheeks. “I can’t afford to be off six weeks.” You said, barley above a whisper.

There was a long silence before he softly said your name, but you refused to look at him not wanting to see pity in his eyes. Kylo on the other hand was having none of it. You felt his fingers on your chin as he lifted your face to his. “Okay.” He said softly.

You almost couldn’t breathe under the intensity of his stare. He was looking at you like nothing else mattered right now and you couldn’t figure out why, or why there was a flutter in your chest. “Okay?” You questioned.

“Okay.” He said again, standing abruptly.

“Okay, so I still don’t have my car.” You reminded him.

Kylo nodded once. “Right. You’re still not coming to the office.”

“What?” You questioned, jaw slightly dropping. “I thought we just established-“

“We did.” Kylo cut you off. “But you’re still injured. So I’ll have someone drop off the files to you tomorrow afternoon and you can work from home.”

You stared at him, slightly shocked but nodded anyways. Working from home was better than not working at all.

“Good.” Kylo breathed out, his cold tone returning. “I’ll put in that you’ll be out for six week or until you’re cleared to come back from the doctor.”

You could only nod back, feeling the whiplash from his change in emotions. Kylo stared at you a beat longer before turning to leave. “Someone will bring by your stuff.” He told you and after that he was gone.

Laying back on the pillow you, you stared at the ceiling trying to gage Kylo’s emotions throughout the day, and you couldn’t. Nothing made sense in the way he acted towards you, and it also didn’t make sense why it seemed to matter so much to you. All you knew was that night when you finally fell asleep, it was the first night you dreamed of Kylo Ren.

The morning sun was bright as it pierced through your apartment, stirring you awake. The pain in your ribs made you suck in a harsh breath now that it was no longer dulled by the pain medicine. You reached over, looking at the bottle of the pills for a second before setting them back down. Slowly you sat up, trying to breath through the sting as you stood. Making your way to the bathroom felt like the longest 10 steps you’d every taken. Once in, even sitting down to pee hurt. Sitting there you groaned at the thought of getting back into bed when a noise in your living room made you jump. Placing a hand on the counter to hold your weight you stood as quickly as possible, bringing your pants up in one motion. Pulling open the bathroom door, you stepped into the hallway only to be greeted by a large man staring down at you. Screaming you tried to step back but hit your head on the wall behind you instead.

“Whoa!” The man said, reaching out to steady you. “Sorry. Sorry. I knocked but Kylo said you might not be able to get the door, so I just used the key.”

“What!?” You yelled, shocked by almost every word in his sentence.

The man furrowed his brow. “I’m Kuruk, I’m one of Kylo’s…. assistants.” He paused. “He sent me to check on you and bring you case files, he said he was going to let you know.”

You stopped, still steadying your breath. “And the key?”

Kuruk shrugged. “Kylo gave it to me.”

“Okay…” You said. “He may have texted or tried to call I haven’t checked my phone.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry for scaring you. But I did bring soup!” Kuruk smiled holding up a bag.

“Thanks.” You said and couldn’t help but smile at his joking demeanor. You turned yourself back to your bedroom, half limping to the bed when Kuruk was suddenly next you.

“That seems like it hurts.” He commented, watching your struggle. “The pain meds don’t help?”

You eyed the bottle as you reached your bed, sitting down on the edge and shaking your head lightly. “I think I just need to eat and read some case files, maybe nap. I’ll be okay.”

Kuruk watched you scoot yourself back against the headboard. “Are you sure?”

You nodded to him. “Yes, thank you for bringing me everything, I know Kylo made you, but I still appreciate it.”

“Oh, I volunteered for this one.” Kuruk told you, a smirk on his face.

“Why would you do that?” You questioned.

Kuruk laughed then. “Why wouldn’t I? All the boys wanted too but I get first choice, and I was not missing the chance to meet the girl that has Mr. Ren so frazzled.” You stared at him, now having more questions you needed answered but before you could Kuruk regained his composure. “Okay. Well. You’re settled so I’m going to go, don’t want to overstay my welcome. I’ll text you so you have my number if you need anything.”

“Oh, you don’t have too-“

“I’m under clear instructions to not let you leave the apartment while you rest.” Kuruk clarified.

You gave him a small smile before he left, leaving you alone once again. None of what Kuruk told you made sense, but right now you were to sore to care. You laid back on the pillows, a world of emotions stirring in you, and eventually you fell asleep.

The next week was the same. Kuruk would come twice a day, bringing work and food. You would read over the case files, making notes, and giving them to Kuruk to take back the next day. The week after went on this way as well, but Kylo was nowhere to be found. He hadn’t texted or called. At some point the disappointment started to wear off, and instead you felt the sadness of being trapped in your apartment creeping in.

Morgan had called every day, some days you took the calls and some days you didn’t. Little by little Kuruks visits started lasting longer. You couldn’t tell if he was actually starting to be your friend, if Kylo had told him to keep you company or if he just felt bad for you but everyday he came and ate lunch with you, and every night he ate dinner. On the 15th day of being stuck in the house, Kuruk was sitting on the floor across from you around your coffee table, eating some take out he’d brought that night.

“Why do you keep staying for dinner?” You asked him.

Kuruk looked at you a little surprised before he straightened up. “I can leave.”

“That’s not what I said.” You smirked.

Kuruk laughed lightly. “Well. I think you’re cool, and It’s not really fun to be sitting here all alone for six weeks.”

“So, Kylo didn’t make you stay?” You questioned bluntly.

Kuruk shook his head. “He doesn’t even know I’ve been staying.”

“Oh.” You nodded, looking away.

Kuruk shifted slightly. “Can I ask you something now?”

“Sure.” You shrugged, resuming eating.

“How do you feel about Mr. Re- I mean, Kylo.”

Your eyes widened slightly at that. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I mean, what’s going on between you two? He has me here, everyday watching you, taking care of you but yet, I hadn’t heard much about you until recently.”

You clicked your tongue, staring down at Kuruk. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” He quorked his brow.

“No. He’s…. He’s hard to read, Kylo.”

Kuruk nodded. “That is true.”

“All of the things you said, how he acts. It makes no sense to me. Up until a couple of days before the accident I was just another employee. Then we had dinner at work together and here we are, with my own personal body guard.” You told him.

Kuruk hummed, nodding his head. “That is strange.”

You paused, thinking. “Maybe he just feels bad about me getting hurt, since he’s the one who made me come.”

He snorted at your comment, shaking his head. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

You rolled you eyes at his joke but smiled anyways. After Kuruk left for the night, you were left wondering more and more about Kylo’s motives. You crawled into bed, slowly trying to sleep on your side, but the dull pain still ever present. Once you finally drifted off it was short lived, being awakened by the loud ringing of your cell phone.

“Hello?” You answered, voice thick with sleep. There was no light from the windows which meant it was still sometime in the middle of the night.

“Doll.” Your dad said, sounding panicked.

“Dad?” You questioned.

“Doll. I’ve fallen. I can’t seem to get myself off the floor.” He told you.

You sat straight up, ignoring the pain in your rib cage as you did. “Where’s your night nurse?”

“She didn’t show. I scooted myself to the phone, but I can’t get up.”

“I’m coming.” You croaked and hung up.

Slipping into your coat, you grabbed your keys and hobbled down the steps to the lobby. You were walking so fast and breathing through the pain you barley registered your name being yelled until there was a hand on your arm.

“What are you doing? It’s 2 AM?” Kuruk questioned.

You didn’t realize you were shaking until you brought your hand up to his on your arm. The next words flew out of your mouth so fast you were surprised he could even understand you.

“My dad. It’s my dad. He fell and his night nurse didn’t show, and I have to go there, Kuruk I have too.”

“Get in the car.” Kurk told you, walking you to the door of a town car. You slid in and Kuruk ran around the other side of the car to climb into the drive seat. Once he started on the road he cocked his head back to you. “Did you call him?”

It took a second to register he meant Kylo. “Kuruk I haven’t heard from Kylo since he dropped me off after the hospital.”

Kuruk furrowed his brow, but nodded in understanding. “I have to call him. I told him if you left the apartment, I’d call him.”

You nodded, not really caring if Kylo knew you were going to help your dad. The drive to your dad’s usually took you about 40 minutes but some how Kuruk made it there in 20. He drove so fast through the night that you had to keep your focus away from the windows as to not to get sick. It wasn’t until you were pulling into your dad’s driveway that you noticed Kylo’s car parked on the street, and a second car pulling in behind you. You didn’t wait for Kylo, Kuruk or whoever was in the third car before ripping open the car door and half limping, half running to unlock the front door of his house. 

“Dad?!” You yelled once inside, but there was no answer. You rushed through the house, hearing footsteps quickly following behind you. Once you found your dad laying in the kitchen you all but slammed yourself down on the floor next to him on your hands and knee’s. “Dad. Oh my god. Okay. I’m going to help you up.” You said, trying to pull him upwards. The pain in your ribs stopped you. You cried out slightly at the burning before you felt two hands pull you off your dad and backwards.

Kuruk stepped in front of you with another guy dressed the same as him. Black suit, black tie, and black shoes. “Sir. My name is Kuruk, I’m a friend of your daughters. I’m going to help you up, do you understand me?”

Your dad didn’t answer him, only softly groaning. You could feel the tears dripping down your face onto the hand of whoever was holding you back. Kuruk nodded to the other man with him and both of them lifted him up and started carrying him to the door.

“Where are you taking him?” You questioned Kuruk.

“They’re taking him to the hospital, he’s not responsive and he could have hit his head.” Kylo said behind you.

You couldn’t think, everything was happening so fast. “Okay.” You told him, sinking backwards into him.

Kylo turned you into his chest. “They’re going to take care of him.”

You nodded, not knowing what to say. For a moment you just sat, breathing him in, trying to think. “I should gab his bag.”

“Where is it, I’ll get it.” The man that was with Kuruk said, appearing back in the kitchen.

“Upstairs, the blue bag in the bedroom on the left. It has everything he’ll need for the hospital.” You told him.

Kylo nodded for him to go, but didn’t leave your side. “We should get you in the car.”

“I have to go to the hospital with him.” You told him, taking a half step back.

“I know. I’ll go with you.” Kylo agreed.

You paused and spoke before you could think. “Why?”

“You said you hate hospitals, and I think I’m starting to understand why.” Kylo stopped too, studying your face. “And I think we have some things to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confusing as ever with this man.
> 
> I may rewrite this, let me know how you feel about it.  
> Thanks loves <3


	5. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first interrogation.

You sat unfocused in the dim light of the waiting room. You’d been sitting, waiting for 3 hours. The thought that you were sitting back in a hospital was enough to make you sick. You’d been here of course many times with your dad, in this very situation. Only this time Kylo Ren was seated next you, while 2 men dressed in suits sat on the other side of the waiting room, chatting to themselves but keeping a close eye. Kylo being there eased your tension a little. You hadn’t spoken much since you’d come in, but just having him next you was enough. Although that fact didn’t make much sense to you. Kylo Ren, your boss, a man you barley knew but were being drawn to in such odd ways your brain couldn’t understand. But that would be something you’d have to unpack later, now you had to get at least some answers about the last two weeks while you could.

“So, who exactly are they?” You asked, sipping a small coffee Kylo had gotten you.

“They’re my private security team.” He told you, looking over at the men.

You snorted at that fact and Kylo turned to give you a questioning look. “I’m sorry.” You shook your head. “It’s just, a person built like you having a security team is surprising, and amusing.”

Kylo smirked slightly at your remark. “Yeah, well. When you have been doing this job as long as I have, you make more enemies than you do friends.”

You nodded in understanding. "Kuruk is one of your bodyguards then?”

“Yes.” Kylo nodded.

You paused for a second, thinking your next words over very carefully. “So, you sent your bodyguard to check on me the last two weeks and not come yourself because?”

Kylo pressed his lips into a flat line. “I was busy.”

“To busy to call?” You pushed.

“Yes.” He replied flatly.

It shouldn’t have hurt the way he answered, but it did. You barley knew Kylo but yet you had felt such a connection of… something, friendship at the very least. You’d had hoped he had an answer for you of some sort. After a long silence Kylo finally turned slightly to you. “That disappoints you?”

“What?” You questioned shocked.

“You seem disappointed I didn’t call, hurt even.” He stated.

“I am.” You replied flatly.

“Why is that?” He questioned.

You stared at him longer this time, racking your brain for anything that would make sense but coming up short. “I’m not sure.”

Before Kylo could reply, or you could think to much about what you had said a doctor emerged calling your last name softly. When you stood, Kylo stood with you and the doctors steps faltered slightly on his way across the room seeing the large man standing next to you.

“He’s stable.”

“What’s going on with him? Was it a stroke or a heart attack?” You asked.

The doctor gave you a sad smile. “We did some scans and It’s a brain bleed. The kind of brain bleed it is usually common to fix, but because of your dads previous health conditions we won’t be able to operate.”

Your mouth went dry. “How much time.”

“We’re not sure.”

“Is he awake?” You pushed.

The doctor paused, assessing your tone. “No.”

You turned on your heals, grabbing your coat from the chair. “Thank you. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Before anyone could say anything else, you marched towards the entrance. You could feel the tears coming up, that sick feeling in your stomach as it turned over. You faintly heard Kylo saying your name from somewhere behind you but you couldn’t hear him over the ringing in your ears. It was all you could do make it outside and once you did you stopped at the first trash can you found, emptying your stomach into it. You barley felt Kylo’s hand on your back, but you were being guided into the back of a car where another of Kylo’s dressed men sat in the driver seat. You slid in, placing your gaze out the window, and keeping it there for as long as you could. After a long drive of pushing down the sadness the quiet of the car was becoming too much to handle. Thankfully, you arrived at your apartment building. Kylo walked behind you up to your apartment, silently watching your every move. You came into the apartment, shoving your bag and coat onto your couch and heading to the kitchen to pour yourself a glass of water. Kylo stood on the other side of the room, looking around your small apartment making you suddenly self-conscious.

“What did you want to talk about?” You asked him, breaking the silence.  
  
“What?” Kylo asked, seemingly confused by your sudden question.  
  
You shifted slightly, keeping your gaze down at your water glass. “You said at my dad’s, ‘we have a lot to talk about’. What did you want to talk about?”  
  
Kylo shook his head. “It was about the case, but we can talk about it tomorrow.”  
  
“I’d like to know now.” You told him flatly.  
  
Kylo stared at you for a moment. He took a deep breath and sighed. “We found him.”   
  
“What?” You questioned, finally looking at him.  
  
Kylo crossed his arms over his chest. “We found Matt Scholl. We brought him in, they’re doing the questioning tomorrow.”  
  
“Are you going?” Mimicking his movement.  
  
“Yes.” He nodded.  
  
You paused, staring at the wall next to you. “I want to be there.”  
  
“No.” Kylo stated.  
  
You looked back to him. “Yes.”

“It’s not happening.” He said through clenched teeth.

You watched him pump his fist a few times. “And why not?”  
  
“You’re still sore. I can tell.” He noted, walking towards you.  
  
When he was directly in front of you, you peered up at him through your lashes and you wouldn’t have sworn he stopped breathing in that moment. “Kylo. I’m fine. I worked hard on this, it’s my first case. I want to be there. I don’t have to do the questioning. But I want to be there.”

“I don’t want you in danger.” He said, more softly this time.

That made your own breath catch. The question of why he cared so much played on your tongue but instead you went the safe route. “You’ll be there.” You reminded him.

Kylo was quiet for a long time, staring at you with no expression until finally he turned and walked towards the door. He stopped suddenly with his hand on the handle. “I’ll pick you up at 8 AM sharp. If you’re not ready, I’ll leave without you.” He told you before throwing open the door and slamming it shut behind him. You stood staring at the door stunned slightly at his reaction. It seemed there would always be more questions than answers with him, but for now that was okay.

In the morning you stood outside your apartment building at 7:55 sharp waiting for Kylo and just as promised he pulled up at 8am on the dot. Kylo got out of the car, walking around to the passenger door.

“Morning.” You chirped walking over to his car.

“Someone’s happy today.” He commented opening your door.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” You laughed as you slid in.

Kylo stared at you for a beat before nodding and shutting your door. He came around to his side, climbing in and setting off in a blink. “The coffee in front cup holder is yours.”

“Oh.” You said, taking the coffee. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. We need to go over somethings.”

You took a small sip of coffee and turn to him. “Okay.”

“I’m letting you come to this only because of your hard work. But you are not apart of the questioning. You are to stay behind the two-way mirror. You are not to bother anyone in the department and most importantly.” He paused, looking from the road to you. “You are to listen to anything I say.”

You could only nod at him. You were disappointed you couldn’t be in the room, but his authoritative tone was enough to tell you how serious he was and now was not the time to push your luck. When you arrived at the building you hadn’t been too in over two weeks a warm feeling started in your chest. You were proud of the work you’d done to get this far, even if some of it was from your couch, but your nerves were starting to get the better of you. Walking in your were greeted by a familiar voice, and turning you saw Morgan standing at the coffee cart in the lobby.  
  
“You’re back!” He smiled, walking over to you.  
  
You gave him a quick smile. “Just for today, I’m going to the questioning then I’m back on bed rest tomorrow.”  
  
“Fair enough, you worked hard! You deserve to be there.”  
  
Pride filled you again, and it felt good for someone to acknowledge what’d you’d done. “Thanks.”  
  
“You look great for someone on bed rest.” He commented, and you blushed lightly.  
  
“Are you ready?” Kylo asked, cutting in.  
  
“Yes.” You nodded, not making eye contact with him. “I’ll see you later Morgan.”

You followed Kylo to the elevator, where you both got in alone. When the doors closed Kylo turned to you, watching you as the elevator dropped down.

“What?” You asked, finally looking at him.

“Do you like that man?” He asked.

“Excuse me?” You laughed lightly. “You think I like Morgan?”

Kylo continued watching your face. “You blushed when he commented on your appearance.”  
  
You shrugged. “Just because you don’t like someone romantically doesn’t mean you can’t accept a compliment from them, Kylo.”

“So, you don’t find Morgan attractive then?” He pushed.

“I think those are two different questions.”

“How so?” He asked.

“Liking someone and finding them attractive are two different things.” You explained.

“So?” He pushed more.

“So what?” You answered, exhausted by his back and forth.

“So, do you want to date Morgan.” The tone of his voice had changed from questioning to demanding an answer from you.

Before you could answer him, the elevator doors slid open, revealing Poe and Finn just outside of them.

“HEY!” Poe yelled at seeing you.

“You’re back!” Finn added, both men ignoring Kylo completely.

You moved out of the elevator between the two men leaving Kylo to trail behind you. “Just for today, I wanted to see the interrogation.”

“I’m glad you’re going too! We already found enough evidence that’s him, it’s really just getting him to confess!” Finn told you.

You walked with them down a long hallway towards the interrogation rooms. “This place is huge.”

“Yeah! This is our side of it.” Poe told you, leading you into a small room. There were two men sitting in front of a window you assumed was the two-way mirror. “This is Pete and Dave, they’ll be recording the session today. Matt was brought in through the door across the room so he isn’t aware that all off this is over here.”

“Cool huh?” Finn asked, smiling to you.

You gave him a forced smile and nod, but your attention was quickly caught by the man sitting in the small interrogation room. He was a skinny guy. His shaggy brown hair covered his face as he looked down to the table. His hands weren’t cuffed, but he sat with the crossed on the table in front of him. To anyone else he looked like a normal, shy guy but knowing what he had done to his victims it made your stomach lurch.

“Are we ready?” Kylo asked the men, reminding you he was behind you.

“Yep, let’s go in.” Poe told him nodding to you.

You stood planted in your place, remembering what Kylo told you until Poe’s arm was on your elbow guiding you into the room. “Come on, you should be in here for this.”

You couldn’t protest to him, it was if your mouth was glued shut. Giving Kylo a side glace you saw his jaw clench as he watched Poe pull you in. Once in the room the man didn’t look up at any of you. You found your spot behind Kylo and Poe as they sat in the two chairs across from Matt.

“Alright Matt, so this is how this is going to go. I’m just going to let you know we have enough evidence go lock you up right now.” Poe told him. “Just really brought you in for a confession so why don’t you tell us everything and this will go a lot easier.”

Matt sat quietly, still not looking up from where his eyes burned holes into the table. Kylo said nothing, letting Poe take the lead.

Poe waited for what felt like hours until he spoke again. “Do you want to tell us about Sarah Conwell. We know she was your first victim, we just can’t figure out your motive. She was nice to you in school we’ve been told. You two were seen together a lot actually, so why you would want her dead?”

Matt continued to not speak, and Poe went on, pushing him. “All the people on our list were your friends. We know everything so why don’t you just give us a reason? Did they all suddenly stop being your friend? We’re they secretly mean to you? What?”

Matt shook his head finally but gave no reasoning to Poe. “No?” Poe asked. “Then why?”

“You liked them.” You said before you could stop yourself. Everyone in the small room turned to look at you, including Matt. For the first time you saw his eyes, piercing and green. There was something sinister in them, something you couldn’t place. “You liked them didn’t you? But they didn’t feel the same way.”

Kylo stared at you, while Poe turned back to Matt for a response, but Matt kept his gaze locked on you. “I’ll talk to her.” Matt said.

“What?” Kylo questioned, finally turning back to Matt.

“I’ll talk to her, but you two have to leave.” He clarified.

“No.” Kylo answered him. “My partner will leave, but I stay, and you can talk to her.”

Matt looked at both men, then back to you. Your stomach turned at the way he looked at you. A murderer, sitting here staring at you as if you were the light his life needed right now. It was completely unnerving. Poe on the other hand stood, offering you his seat before he left the interrogation room. You took it, sitting directly across from Matt who’s eyes still hadn’t left you.

“Okay.” You said, trying to settle your own nerves. “So, was that the reason?”

“I loved them.” Matt told you.

“I can understand that.” You agreed. “They seemed like very nice people.”

Matt nodded. “They were always nice to me. Other people at school they were mean, put me in lockers, called me names. No one wanted to be my friend before them.”

Your heart hurt slightly for him, but remember what he’d done sobered those feelings quickly. “So why kill them Matt?” You asked, trying to keep your voice even.

Matt sat back in his chair slightly. “You’re nervous.”

“Why would I be nervous?” You asked.

“You’re pretty when you’re nervous.” Matt smiled.

You had to physically keep the vomit in your throat from coming up at you spoke. “Why’d you do it Matt? It was four years after high school? You moved on, you changed your name. What was the point?”

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Matt asked.

“You agreed to talk to her, now answer her questions.” Kylo told him.

“Hey. How about you let us finish our conversation here.” Matt said to him before turning back to you. “Do you have a boyfriend?” You shook your head slightly, feeling like you couldn’t speak anymore. “Do you want one?” Matt smirked.

Kylo stood from his chair, putting your chair behind him with yours still in it. “That’s enough for today.”

“I think I say when it’s enough.” Matt said, standing up from his own chair.

“Guys.” Kylo called for the men to recuff Matt.

Before anyone could open the door to get Matt, he lunged at Kylo, or you, you couldn’t tell. Kylo caught him by his shirt collar, quickly spinning and pinning him to the table with his hands behind his back. Matts face knocked into the metal table in the process.

Matt laughed, revealing his blood-soaked teeth as he did. “You lied to me precious. You said you didn’t have a boyfriend, but he was sitting in the room the whole time.”

Matt continued laughing as they took him away, dragging him down the hall. Kylo turned back to look at you, his eyes wild before he turned and stormed out of the room, past the recording booth and into the hallway. You were quick to chase after him, stopping him mid-step as you called his name down the hallway.  
  
“What was that?” You asked.  
  
“What?” He spat.  
  
You watched his face as you spoke. “Why were so angry?”  
  
“The guy was antagonizing you and-“  
  
“And you thought you’d come to my rescue? We almost had answers from him Kylo!”  
  
“He threatened you!”  
  
“Why do you keep feeling the need to protect me?!”  
  
There was silence, just the two of you staring at each other, heavy breaths the only sound before Kylo’s phone rang. “It’s Snoke.”  
  
You looked from Kylo’s phone back to him. “What are you going to tell him?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it.”

“Kylo we need to talk about this.” You tried as he turned to leave again.

“No.” He growled out as he turned around. “I told you not to be in there, I told you to stay behind the two way and you went in anyway.”

“I didn’t want too, Poe-“

He laughed sarcastically cutting you off. “Bullshit. You wanted to be in there. Don’t try that with me.” You stared at him in shock. Kylo shook his head before starting back down the hallway to the elevators. Before he turned the corner he called back to you. “Go home and finish your bed rest. I don’t want to see you back in this building for another four weeks. Hopefully this time that’s an order you can comprehend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Mr. Ren, you sir are an ass. But we love you just the same lol. 
> 
> Thank you all for your Kudos and lovely comments on the last chapter. I know that this doesn't get updated weekly but I appreciate the love. If you read WTSH you'll know I've got 16000 things going on right now including moving in two weeks but I will be updating this as frequently as I can! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter! I'm never sure if it's actually good, and not in a "Oh give me compliments" kind of way, just in a "I think I'm trash" kind of way. hahaha don't worry, I'll work on it in therapy lol. 
> 
> Have a beautiful week <3


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAD DOVE DO NOT EAT.
> 
> Matt gives you a full confession and you're not sure you can stomach it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead dove, do not eat. 
> 
> This chapter covers a lot, I don't want to spoil but take this as the biggest TW. Okay? I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable more than needed, but Matt is a killer. He doesn't care about the people he hurt because he was hurt and he's fucked up so please just know that nothing he confesses to is okay, obviously he's a KILLER and a sick sick man. There's been worse said on the internet but i'm still warning you because I don't want anyone triggered.
> 
> There's ** around it .

Your small one-bedroom apartment was starting to feel more like a jail cell as the days passed. Every day the same as before the interrogation, including the radio silence from Kylo. On the other hand, you found your friendship with Kuruk growing more than expecting. Instead of staying just for meals, he came once you were awake, and stayed most of the day. You would work over case files and he would do whatever it was he did on his laptop all day. Sometimes you sat in comfortable silence, other times you would speak about everything under the sun, everything except Kylo. 

Although today you decided that since you had no new case files to work on, you would start your day off with a movie. Kuruk and you sitting on the couch watching SCREAM arguing over who was dumber in the movie. Just as you both were fully yelling at the TV the door to your apartment burst open.

“You two look cozy.” Kylo stated flatly, shutting the apartment door.

“Well hello to you too.” You said, softly rolling your eyes. 

Kuruk stood from the couch. “I was just going.” 

“What?!” You yelled at him. “No, you weren’t! Come on! We’re just about to find out who the killer is!”

Kuruk turned slightly to look at you from the corner of his eye and half smiled. “You already told me who you think it is, and you’re usually correct.”

“But what if I’m wrong!” You insisted. 

“Enough.” Kylo interjected. 

Kuruk look to Kylo, giving him a swift nod sprinting past him out of the apartment.

“Seriously? What was that about?” You asked Kylo, narrowing your eyes at him. 

“You seem to have forgotten Kuruk is an employee, and apparently so did he.” Kylo said, walking further into your apartment. 

“If Kuruk wasn’t here, I’d probably go insane in here.” You told him, tapping your head. “Is there something I can help you with? Or are you just here to yell at me again.”

“I brought you breakfast.” He said, handing you a bag you didn’t notice he had.

“Oh.” You took it from him. “Thank you.”

“I have to ask you something as well.” He added.

“Ah.” You nodded. “I knew Kylo Ren couldn’t bring me breakfast just to check on me.” You made your way into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter.

“I did.” He said flatly, following behind you. 

You took two scones out of the bag and turned towards your cabinet to get plates. “Sure ya did. Okay, what’s up.” When you turned back around Kylo was staring at you. “What?” 

“You believe I don’t care about your well being.” It wasn’t a question, more of an observation. 

You bit your lip, focusing your attention to the plates. “I don’t know what I believe when it comes to you.” Kylo was silent for a long moment. The silence made you uncomfortable, so you chose to push one of the plates to him. “What was your question?” 

He stared for another second longer before answering. “I need you to come back to talk to Matt again.” 

You snorted, finally looking back up at him. “You can’t be serious.” 

“I can assure you I am.” He told you.

“Kylo. A week ago you were yelling at me in a hallway, telling me you didn’t want to see me back in that building for a month.” You reminded him. 

“I over reacted.” He told you. 

“You don’t say.” You replied sarcastically. “Why do you need me?” 

Kylo shifted slightly, crossing his arms. “Matt won’t speak to anyone else.” 

“Interesting.” You commented, leaning back against the counter. “Okay. Yeah I will, under one condition.” 

“What is that.” He asked.

You crossed your arms to match him. “I want an apology.” 

Kylo narrowed his eyes at you slightly. “I already told you I over reacted.”

You shook your head lightly. “Kylo, That’s not an apology. That’s an acknowledgement.”

“Fine.” He huffed. “I apologize for yelling at you for something out of your control.”

You smiled to him. “Thank you.” Kylo nodded, but you could tell there was more he wanted to say. “What is it?”

“What is what?” He took a step closer to the counter, looking at the scone.

“There’s something you want to tell me, but you’re not.” You pushed.

Kylo looked you over and you saw a slight grin start on his lips. “You’re too smart for your own good.”

“Thank you.” You replied. “Tell me.”

“There’s some… talk around the office now.” He explained.

“Talk?” You asked, finally picking up your own scone to take a bite.

Kylo stepped back from the counter again, away from you. “Since Matt made the comment that I was your boyfriend, the teams been talking. Not to me directly, but you know I hear things. They think we’re a couple.”

You nearly choked on the scone in your mouth. You coughed trying to clear your throat as you swallowed to hard. Kylo gave you a concerning look at you sucked down air. “What?!”

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“So what? People think I’m sleeping my way to the top now or something?” You asked, ignoring his question.

“I think people are mainly surprised that I could have a romantic relationship at all. I haven’t heard much negative talk about you.” He told you, still watching to make sure you were okay.

“Oh.” You settled down a little bit. “And how do you feel about it?”

Kylo shrugged. “I’m used to rumors about people being shocked about my life.”

“I meant about it being me you are supposedly dating.” You said before you could stop yourself.

Kylo didn’t answer, and you thought for a second you may have over stepped until he let out a deep exhale and replied. “You’re an important part of our team, and a good employee. People can think what they want.”

It felt like a knife to the chest when he said it, but you couldn’t explain why but it hurt hearing nothing emotional from Kylo and you felt slightly embarrassed that you expected anything more from him. Turning yourself away so he couldn’t see your face you started down the hall to your bedroom. “Let me get dressed and I’ll meet you at the office.”

“I can take you.” He told you.

“Fine.” You replied flatly before shutting your door.

The car ride was silent, neither of you attempting to make conversation. When you arrived at the office Kylo was quick to get out in attempt to open your door but you were faster, stepping out and starting to walk before he even rounded the car. Making quick way inside you felt him directly behind you, even in your angry power walk he could keep up with you easily.

“We need to talk.” He told you as you walked through the empty lobby to the elevators.

“I don’t want to talk.” You whispered yelled at him.

“Fine.” He said, stepping into the elevator.

The anger inside you at him was starting to calm down slightly as the elevator descended. You had no real reason to be upset with Kylo, not that you could place. But still you were. You were hurt more than anything. As you walked back into the basement where the last interrogation took place you were surprised when Kylo led you past the room you’d previously been in. Instead he walked to a room at the very end of the hall. You saw several people buzzing in and out of the room, all from different departments. For a split second you saw Poe and Finn standing in front of the pack and you felt safe, but the second you entered the room that came crashing down. There standing in front of a floor to ceiling window stood Mr. Snoke. Your steps faltered behind Kylo as you both approached him. Luckily Poe spotted you and made his way to hover nearby.

“Ren.” Snoke greeted him. “Ah, hello dear.” He smiled at you.

“Mr. Snoke.” You forced a smile to him.

“I hear we have a very promising day today with you.” His words made you itch.

“Of course. I will do my best.” You told him.

Snoke’s smile dropped a fraction. “I sure hope so. We have a lot riding onto today with you.”

“She’ll be fine.” Kylo told him.

Snoke turned his full attention to Kylo. “So you say.”

Poe appeared next you. “Can I steal her? We need to prep.” He told Kylo, avoiding all eye contact with Snoke.

“Go on.” Kylo told him, nodding to both of you.

Poe led you around a corner next to a door with a small window, there you could see Matt but the floor to ceiling window you’d previous been looking through looked like a normal wall.

“That guy freaks me out.” Poe commented.

“Matt?” You asked.

“Snoke.”

You smiled at Poe. “Me too.”

Poe smiled back. “Okay. So, here’s the deal. Matt thinks we’ve agreed to have you come speak to him alone as long as he answers all of your questions. He refused to talk to any of us about an of the victims, and as you know we have enough evidence to lock him up a confession just makes it a sure thing without the hassle of a long trail.”

“Okay, got it.”

“Also, if you need it. There’s a file on the table there. It has all the crime scene photo’s in it.” He pointed to the file and you nodded.

“Poe.” Finn said, coming around the corner.

“Okay. Okay.” He nodded to him. “Listen I have to go, but someone will be over to tell you they're ready. You just stay here and get yourself ready.”

“Thanks Poe.”

“You’re gonna be great!” Finn called to you, giving you a thumbs up.

You smiled to them as they walked away, turning yourself back to the door. You stood outside watching through the window, watching Matt inside the room fidgeting in his seat. You noted the way he looked anxious when he was alone, the way he kept glancing to the door. You took several calming breathings to try to stop your nerves. Today needed to go smoothly. After the last time, although no fault of your own, you felt as if you need to prove that you could do this. If you needed that proof for Kylo or for yourself, you weren’t sure. Kylo came to stand next you, but you kept your eyes on Matt.

“They’re ready.” He told you.

“Okay.” You said flatly.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“Questioning me again?” You spat at him, your hurt fueling you again.

“I was being polite.” He told you.

“Funny. I didn’t think you knew how to do that.” You mumbled.

Before Kylo could say anything else you ripped open the door and walked in. As soon as you entered the room Matts eyes stuck to you.

“You’re really here.” He smiled.

You felt the shiver creep down your spine when he spoke but showed no emotion. “Hello Matt.”

“They told me you were coming to talk to me, but I didn’t believe them.” Matt sat back as he spoke, as if he relaxed in your presence.

You shrugged and crossed your arms. “Well, apparently you won’t speak to anyone else.”

Matts eyes darkened slightly. “I don’t like them.”

“But you like me?” You questioned.

“Yes.”

“Why.” You raised an eyebrow to him.

“Because your nice, pretty.” Matt smiled.

You knew you needed to dig into him just right to get him to talk, but pushing to hard may cause him to shut down completely. Like walking a tight rope, while hundreds watched. Maybe not hundreds but at least your team and three men who you knew were judging your every move.

“You said Sarah was nice to you, but look what happened to her.”

Matt shook his head and looked down to the table. “I don’t want to talk about her.”

“Okay.” You agreed. “What about Emma? Or Megan? Did you love them too?” You pushed slightly. Matt didn’t respond. “Did you love David or John?” You pushed more. Still he didn’t answer. There was a long silence, but Matt still didn’t look to you. You chewed the inside of your cheek thinking. “Matt.” You called his name softly, this time he did look to you. “You can tell me if you loved them, it’s okay.”

Matt stared at you, his eyes were soft and sad. “I did.”

“It’s good to love people.” You told him.

“They loved me too, well I thought they did.” He told you, leaning his arms on the table.

“Why did you think they didn’t?” You questioned, sitting back in your seat to look relaxed but also create more distance between the two of you.

“When I showed up to see them, they weren’t excited.” He stated.

“I don’t understand.”

Matt exhaled sharply, pulling lightly at his cuff chains attached to the table. “Why do I have these on if its just us?”

“Because it’s just us.”

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Matt asked.

You shook your head. “I told you, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Matt laughed. “He was in here last time.”

“He’s not my boyfriend, Matt.”

“He wants to be. Did you see how fast he protected you?” Matt smirked. “That’s a man who has feelings for you.”

You shook your head again, but sweat started at the back for you neck knowing Kylo was out there standing next to Snoke listening to what Matt was saying. “Matt, that man-“

“Ren.” Matt said through gritted teeth.

“Mr. Ren yes. He’s my boss. He does not want to be my boyfriend. He wasn’t trying to protect me, he was just trying to stop you from hurting an agent.” You explained, keeping your voice even. “You on the other hand, you’re very good at what you do.” You switched the topic on him, knowing exactly what his game was.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Matt grunted.

“Deflecting.” You stated.

“I am not deflecting.” He shook his head.

You sat up straight in your chair, pulling a file that was already in the room across the desk so it sat between the two of you. “Sure you are. You don’t want to talk about the people you hurt, can you tell me why that is.”

“I won’t want to bring my ex’s up in front of you, you might get jealous.” Matt smirked again.

“So, they were your ex’s?” You caught his wording.

“Well, not exactly.” He mumbled.

“But you wanted them to be.” You stated, not questioned.

Matt stared at you, as if deciding what he wanted to say. “It’s just us?” He asked.

“Just us.” You smiled.

“Sure there’s no two way mirrors, but how do I know this place isn’t bugged, or your not wearing a wire.” He asked.

Slowly you stood, taking off your jean jacket and spinning around. Next you patted down your shirt, stretching it against your body to show you had no wire lines. “As for the room being bugged, it’s not. But I can’t prove that. You’ll just have to trust me.”

Matt watched as you sat back down. “They acted like they loved me.”

“You know I don’t know what that means.” You told him, readjusting in your chair.

“I mean,” He sighed. “I mean they were nice to me, acted like my friends in high school. But they were liars. Once we got to college, they stopped talking to me.”

“So, you thought you teach them a lesson?” You asked.

Matt didn’t reply at first, but slowly he looked back to the table. “I didn’t mean to hurt them.” He whispered. You didn’t say anything, choosing instead to let him sit in the silence of his words hoping he would try to fill the quiet on his own. Lucky for you, that’s exactly what he did. “I just wanted them to be my friend. It was easy for all of them, even after high school when I left for college it never got easier.”

You nodded even though he wasn’t looked at you, but said nothing. Matt didn’t continue but something in your brain knew it was now or never. Slowly you opened the file between the two of you. “Matt.” You said softly, pushing the picture of Sarah’s crime scene photo into his eyeline. “What happened that night.”

Matt stared down at the photo of her. Saying nothing but his breathing started to become heavier. You knew that if Kylo was standing out there alone he would have burst in the door by now to save you from the attack you were sure was about to happen, but Snoke also stood out there next to Kylo. So, he had to keep his Mr. Ren act on, although at this point you weren’t sure it was an act. The whiplash of his actions seeping into your brain as Matts heavy breathing filled the room.

**

“I show up to her house.” Matt said suddenly, pulling you from your thoughts. “She was coming back from the store I think, I’m not sure. She had a lot of bags in her car. Not important but, I called her name as I walked up the driveway. I just wanted to say hi, but it was raining so hard I could barely see her. I called her name again and she turned to see me, but when she saw me she wasn’t smiling, or happy she seemed worried, scared of me. As if I was a problem I was there.”

You waited him out again, hoping he would keep talking as the chills of his confession brushed across your skin. “I wanted her to talk to me, to be my friend but she never would be. None of them would.” He told you.

You kept your breath as even as you could as he spoke, and when he paused you weren’t sure staying quiet was anymore help. “So, what happened after she saw you in her driveway.”

“I knocked her unconscious.” He looked up to your eyes. “Before she could scream, I knocked her out. I put her in my car, and I drove to my parent’s old house just outside of town. Where we went inside.” He stopped and sat back. “You like this don’t you? Hearing what I did. I can tell.”

You nodded stiffly trying to keep him talking but your brain was slightly fogging. You kept focus on him as much as you could. “Tell me the rest.”

Matt smirked, leaning forward on the table. “So, I took her inside and I waited for her to wake up. I had to tie her hands of course and her feet. I just wanted to talk to her, to get her to listen to me. But god she looked so beautiful. Laying there, soaking wet from the rain, her makeup running down her face as she cried. But still, I tried. You must understand I tried to talk to her, but she kept screaming. The screaming, my god. I told her time and time again to shut up, but she would not listen. I got so angry that I couldn’t control myself anymore.”

Matt looked to the wall next to you, the two-way wall and your breath caught in your throat. You were sure the sweat was visible on your face now, but if it was Matt didn’t notice. He stared at the wall a long moment before a slight smile formed on his face, a smile that fully twisted your stomach and you had to bite your tongue to keep the vomit down.

“She was wearing these tight little jeans, they were so hard to get off but her underwear was so thin. Oh,” He paused, looking back to you again. “You have to know I’m very good with a knife. I have a lot of practice, so these cuts on her thighs and hips.” He pointed them out on the picture. “These were because she wouldn’t stop fucking moving. But still I managed to keep all of her clothes intact for her, I didn’t want to damage anything she owned.” He told you, as if he was doing her a favor. “Next, well. I think you know what comes next. But she just kept screaming and crying and I couldn’t get her to stop no matter how slow or fast I went she just screamed. So, I just held my knife to her neck and told her to relax, after that she must have calmed down because I couldn’t really hear anything else out of her. She was so perfect laying there. When were done she just laid on the ground crying and crying, it made me angrier than the screaming did. So, I did what I need to, you know? I just knocked her out, but my anger took over me.”

Matt paused and you realized you were holding your breath. You could only stare at him at he spoke, taking everything in you not to puke on the table between you. You limbs felt numb and your whole body was broken out in cold sweats as he talked so casually about how he took advantage of her. Your face had to be pale, it felt pale, but Matt paid no mind to you. He looked at you, but you could tell his mind was far gone.

“When I woke up the next morning, she was everywhere. Her arms and legs scattered through out my parents living room, blood all over the carpets and walls. It was, gross.” He scrunched his nose at that. If you could feel any sense in your mind you may have found the irony in his gesture, but you couldn’t think at this point. Your training the only way you were getting through it, and the fact Snoke and Kylo still stood watching you.

“I moved her to the garage and cleaned up their house before they came home and walked into a mess. They’d be pissed about that. Once that was done I went and put her back together, gave her a bath and put her back in her clothes. Obviously I couldn’t leave her there.” Matt laughed. “Because, parents. So that night I just dropped her off where you found her. I tried to give her a proper goodbye, but I was never very good with gardening.” Matt joked and trailed off.

The silence in the room was deafening. Your breath and Matts the only two sounds behind your heart in your ears. When Matt didn’t continue you knew you had to say something, anything. “Was it similar with everyone else?” You asked him.

“You mean the other six?” He asked, and you nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.”

You heart was coming through your chest, you knew you couldn’t keep your breakfast down much longer and you prayed to whoever was listening that the men on the other side of the wall would free you soon. As if you they could hear your thoughts the door opened and two officers came out, telling Matt to stand up, they undid his cuffs and ushered him out of the room. It was a blur to you, but when you saw him round the corner you sucked in a hard breath. The whole room was blurry and you weren’t sure you could stand at first, but you knew you needed to leave this room, get some air. You placed both hands on the table in front of you and stood slowly. Before you realized there was a hand on your arm, helping you keep up right, and as you looked up Snoke stood in front of you, smiling wide.

“Ren was right about you. You are impressive.” He said. You could only stare back at him, noting that it was Kylo standing next you keeping you standing. “Take the rest of the day off. I’m sure that was hard to hear. You, Ren and I will have a meeting very soon. I see a very bright future for you here.”

“Thank you, sir.” Was all you could get out. It must have been good enough for Snoke because with that he turned and left.

Once Snoke was out of sight you slipped out of Kylo’s grasped and beelined for the door. You didn’t even register the footsteps following you as you turned into the bathroom and straight for a toilet. You nearly missed as you empty your stomach into the bowl. You felt your hair being pulled back from your face as the contents kept coming until you were only dry heaving. You sobbed hard as you sat back on your heals, and a large hand rubbed your back until you calmed down.

“You’re safe.” Kylo told you.

Slowly you stood up, and Kylo moved so you could rinse your mouth in the sink. Once you were done Kylo placed a wet paper towel behind your neck and you rested your hands on the sink top, letting your head drop between your shoulders as your tried to gather yourself.

**

"I told him we had enough.” Kylo told you.

You turned you face slightly to him. “What?”

“I told Snoke halfway through Matt’s confession that we had enough, but I think he wanted to test you.” He explained.

“Oh.” Was all you could answer.

“You did well, if that helps.”

“Thanks.” You whispered.

Kylo stepped behind you, looking at you though the mirror. “I…” He trailed off, staring at you in silence. “I have work I have to finish.”

“Shocking.” You muttered.

“Kuruk is in the hallway. He’ll take you home.” He told you. You nodded but looked back down to the sink.

He shifted on his feet behind you, turning to walk out of the door. “I’ll be there when I’m done for the day.” He added before walking out of the bathroom.

A very minutes later you left the bathroom to find Kuruk in the hallway. He gave you a small smile and Hi but didn’t push to have a conversation as he walked you outside and drove you home. Once you were back on the couch of your apartment the numb feeling didn’t leave you. You didn’t feel sick anymore, but you couldn’t get the foggy feeling to leave your brain. You knew logically this would happen, they warn you about the things you’ll see and hear on the job, the things you’ll have to do. But going through it for the first time was different than hearing about it. Kuruk turned on your show and tried to get you to try to find the killer but you ignored him. He asked if you were hungry, but you didn’t acknowledge him at all. Instead you curled up on your side and fell asleep.

When you woke up it was dark outside, and there was a blanket over you. No lights were on in your apartment except for the tv. You sat up slowly trying to stretch out when your foot hit a leg. Looking over you expected Kuruk, but instead Kylo sat sprawled out, head back, asleep. You took in the sight of Kylo Ren asleep on your couch next you and for a moment you were confused, but it didn’t take long for you to remember the events that took place earlier that day. Slowly you moved to the bathroom, washing your face and brushing your teeth afterwards, noting that you hadn’t since throwing up earlier. When you walked back into the living room Kylo was awake, waiting for you to return.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, sitting up straighter.

“I don’t know.” You told him honestly.

Kylo nodded, leaning his elbows onto his knees. “I understand.”

“Do you?” You asked.

Kylo stood, gesturing for you to sit as he made his way to the kitchen. He came back bringing you a glass of water and handing it to you before sitting back down. He waited for you to take a drink before he started talking again. “When I started Snoke had me do something similar. We were interrogating a guy who was with a known terrorist group. Snoke told me to do whatever I needed and get the confession out of him. So I did.”

You watched as Kylo spoke, though he didn’t look to you. He didn’t add anymore detail, and you didn’t push him anymore. When he finally looked back to you, you could see the sadness in his eyes.

“What do you want to do?” He asked you.

“What?” You questioned, taken back by his question.

“Do you want to come back to work?”

You stared at him, slightly shocked. “Is that an option?”

“If you handled today you can handle returning to work.” He sat forward again, closer to you.

You set your glass down. “Then yes. I want to come back to work.”

“Okay.” He nodded.

You both sat in silence for a minute before you spoke again. “Kylo?”

“Yeah?”

You turned over the question in your mind, wondering if maybe you were starting to push your luck. “Can you stay?”

Kylo watched your face. Thinking over your questioned. “Yeah, I can stay.”

And with that you settled back on the couch, handing him the remote. “Pick what you want.”

Slowly he navigated the TV, getting back to your movie from this morning. “Big scream fan?” You asked.

Kylo shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Slowly you both started falling asleep and moving down the couch. Until some point during the night you could have sworn you left a heavy arm over your waist as Kylo laid behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts. 
> 
> and thanks for the love and kudos.  
> I edited the first three chapters of this fic and MY SPELLING MY GOD. You'd think I was 10 year old but I can promise you I am just dyslexic as hell and have no one to edit this but me. lol
> 
> Next chapters pretty much written so I'll probably update that soon.  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________  
> WTSH is still being written it's a big chapter for the story so it's going to take a while and I'm not sure when it will be up because I want it to be prefect. 
> 
> Thank you <3


	7. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's an ass, and then he's not but also he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Just small warning on this one. Nothing big but dont want to ruin anything 
> 
> NOV ?! I haven't posted since November on is story ? Oh wow. Time flies when you're mentally ill.  
> Well please accept this drama as my apology.  
> Although some parts have no been edited yet and will be as I go

The sound of opening cabinets in your kitchen was the first thing you noticed when you woke up. Slowly opening your eyes, you realized Kylo was no longer on the couch with you. Checking your phone for the time, the blinding screen read 6:30 AM. Quietly as you could you crept into your bathroom to check how you looked and brush your teeth. Once that was done you slowly made your way to the kitchen, expecting Kylo to be there but much to your surprise and disappointment it was Kuruk.

“Morning!” He smiled at you, handing you a cup of coffee.

You gave him a small smile and took the cup. “Hey Kuruk.”

“You could at least try to sound less disappointed that it’s me you’re waking up too.” He said, giving you a knowing look.

You blushed slightly, looking down at your coffee. “Sorry, you know I’m always happy to see you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved you off. “You can apologize by telling me what happened that made Ren stay here all night.” He smirked, taking a drink of his coffee.

You hesitated at first but then realized you had nothing to tell. “Actually, I think he just knew how intense yesterday was for me.”

Kuruk’s smirk dropped at the mention of yesterday, his teasing demeanor gone. “Ren told me to bring you in when you were ready, but you don’t have to go back yet you know.”

“I know.” You told him. “I asked too.”

Kuruk gave you a questioning look. “Why?”

“Kuruk, I like my job. I want to get back to work, I never wanted to be off this long.”

“You weren’t off that long though. You’ve been going in.” He commented, waiting for a response when you didn’t give one he sighed. “But if this is what you want and no ones making you.”

You shook you head. “Kylo is not making me Kuruk, I think he’s only letting me because he knows what my job means to me.”

Kuruk eyed you cautiously. “Fine. If you say so. Once your ready I’ll take you in.”

You were about to turn to get ready when you paused. “Why all the questioning?”

It was Kuruks turn to look down at his coffee cup, avoiding your eyes. “I liked my job here too the last couple of weeks.” He looked back up. “Hanging out with you.”

Your brain couldn’t process fast enough what Kuruk was saying, but when it did all you could do was nod before scurrying off to your room to get ready for work.

It felt good walking back into the office so early in the morning again. Although it was later than you usually would have come in. The lobby was full of people, but no one from your team. You assumed they’d be busy starting their day by now. Kuruk followed you through the lobby, slipping behind you as you scanned your ID and headed for the elevator.

“Ren want to see you in his office before you start your day.” Kuruk told you outside the elevator. Once the doors opened you stepped in but Kuruk didn’t follow.

“You’re not coming?” You asked.

Kuruk smiled at you but shook his head. “I don’t work here sweetheart, but I’ll be around. You have my number if you need me.”

Slowly the doors slid close, leaving Kuruk in the lobby as the elevator lifted you up to your floor. Without Kuruk with you your nerves of seeing Kylo again worsened. Getting to your floor you took deep breaths as you walked into your room. Round the corner to your section of cubicals Poe and Fin jumped at seeing you, telling you how happy they were to have you back. Poe went on about how badass you were during the interrogation and you smiled to them, only half listening as you thought of seeing Kylo again. Once they calmed down, you excused yourself and slowly walked to his door which was cracked open.

You knocked twice, and the door opened further. It was then you heard it, the sound of a woman’s voice on the other side. You could see her, leaned over Kylo’s desk, cleavage on full display as she rang out a flirty laugh. Your stomach dropped, seeing Kylo sitting back in his chair, casual chatting with the woman as if this was a normal occurrence. You stepped back from the door, not wanting to see anymore when you heard Kylo call for whoever it was to come in. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door all the way coming face to face with the man who had just spent the night before on your couch, and the woman who was shamelessly flirting with him. Kylo’s face was stone as he saw you, although you could have sworn you saw his eye twitch slightly. He didn’t stand as you entered but the woman gave you a once over.

“Welcome back, I wasn’t aware you’d be in so early.” Kylo said, gesturing for you to have a seat.

“I was told you wanted to see me.” You told him, keeping your voice as even and emotionless as you could. You were there for your job, regardless of the emotional whiplash you were currently experiencing from Kylo.

“Yes. I did. Mrs. Ventress could you give us a moment.” He commented to the woman.

 _Mrs._ Classy.

The woman side eyed you before turning back to Kylo. “I suppose that I need to get back to work anyways. Thanks for helping me with that issue. Mr. Ren.” She giggled lightly, winking to Kylo before turning to glare at you as she left.

Once the door was shut Kylo relaxed into his chair more, looking you over. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing.” You said flatly. “You needed to see me, here I am.”

Kylo watched you as you spoke. “What’s bothering you?”

Before you could give him an answer, the door to Kylo’s office reopened without warning causing you to jump.

“Ah. She’s here.” Hux said, sliding into the office.

“Can I help you?” Kylo asked him, standing to walk around his desk.

“No, but she can. I’m here to take her up.” Hux told him.

“I haven’t gotten the chance to explain anything to her, she just walked in and I will be the one to take her.” Kylo said, walking to his office door. “Now if you could see yourself back out of my office.”

Hux stepped further into the office. “Actually Ren, Snoke wanted me to escort her. So, I can explain on our way.”

You watched Kylo’s jaw tighten as his grip on the door handle turned his knuckles white. “Very well. She’ll be out in a minute, we’re in the middle of something.”

“Snoke is waiting for us Ren.” Hux stood his ground.

Neither man moved a muscle. It was the most childish game of chicken you’d ever seen and although every part of your body was telling you to stay with Kylo, the childish part of your own brain wanted him as upset as you’d been to see that woman drooling all over him a few minutes ago.

“It’s fine Mr. Ren.” You said standing to walk with Hux. “If it’s Snoke’s orders.”

The look in Kylo’s eye was wild. There was a mix of wanting to stop you, tell you something. But also pure anger and frustration.

“Perfect.” Hux smiled. “We’ll call you when were done.”

“I’ll be up, Armitage. It’s still my case.” Kylo told him, not sparing you another look.

“Very well.” Hux sneered. “Follow me.”

You followed Hux down the hallway, into the elevator and up a couple of floors. It was the second highest floor in the building, filled with meeting rooms and labs. Hux led you into a smaller room, gesturing for you to sit a small table. Two chairs sat on the other side of the table and you somehow knew who the third and empty chair would belong to before the words even left Hux’s mouth.

“We’ll begin shortly. We’re just waiting for the director and we’ll get started.” Hux told you, setting papers up around the table.

You nodded, your tongue feeling like sandpaper as you waited. You hoped that Kylo would show like he said he would but judging by the chairs in the room you knew he wasn’t expected to be in attendance the whole time. The few minutes you waited felt like a lifetime until you heard the door behind you open again.

“Director Snoke.” Hux nodded to him.

You stood, turning around to put your hand out to him. “Mr. Snoke.”

Snoke shook your hand, but then quickly smiled and shooed your hand away. “No need for all that dear, have a seat and we’ll make this quick.”

“Yes sir.” You told him, sitting back down. You placed you hands under your thighs trying to stop the shaking in your body.

“Now.” Hux started. “We’ll all very pleased with how you handled yesterday.”

“Such promise in someone so new.” Snoke smiled.

“Yes.” Hux scoffed. “But we need to go over some legal things with you before the trial.”

“Trial?” You asked.

“Yes dear. You’ll be expected to give your statement at Matt’s trial.” Snoke nodded as he spoke.

Hux nodded with him. “Now. We’ll need to take a full statement from you, going over the details of what he said then once in court you will most likely be asked questions about the statement.”

You felt slightly dizzy, rethinking of everything that was told to you. The picture Matt had painted for you graphic and mind numbing. “Wasn’t the confession recorded?”

Hux snorted. “Of course dear, but regardless they’ll want your statement and presence ass he’s facing life in prison.”

“Or the chair.” Snoke added nonchalantly. 

Your brain spun now. Of course you’d known Matt would get life but death had never one crossed your mind. Even with the horrible things he’d done, you’d be a finger on the hand that pulled his lever. “Oh i…” you trailed off, unsure how to proceed.

“Don’t worry dear. It won’t take long. You just need to give us your statement then sign some paper work and you can get back to your team on the first day back.” Snoke smiled, and you wanted to crawl out of your skin 

The door behind you opened, and you knew it was Kylo but you couldn’t turn around to face him. You feared any movement from your end would cause you faint. So you stayed still, focusing on breathing.

“Ren.” Snoke greeted him. “Glad you could join us, but I was just leaving.”

“All done here?” Kylo asked.

“Hux is going to take her statement and then we should be done. Trials set for next week.” Snoke stood, walking to the door. As he passed you, he patted your shoulder twice and you did your best not to flinch away from him. “You’ve done well dear. You have a bright future ahead of you.”

With that Snoke left. Kylo still stood behind you as Hux glared at him. “I assure you, you’re not needed.”

“I’ll stay for her statement.” Kylo told him, his tone saying it wasn’t up for debate.

Hux grimaced. “Very well.” He took a small recording device from his jacket pocket and place it on the table. “Whenever you’re ready.” He told you.

Slowly over the next 45 minutes you recalled every detail of the day before, doing your best not to look as sick over it as you felt. When you were done you signed some papers for Hux and followed Kylo back to his office. Kylo hadn’t spared you a glace on your walk, and when you got back to his office you shut the door behind you and took a seat on his couch. You sat there, staring at the floor as you tried to calm your mind down. Finally after what felt like 3 hours, although it was only 15 minutes Kylo spoke from his desk.

“I was going to warn you.” He said, his voice void of any emotion.

You looked up to him, seeing he wasn’t looking at you. “What?”

“If you hadn’t gone off with Hux I was going to warn you.” He said flatly, flipping through papers.

You watched him, the anger pouring out of him. “What else was I supposed to do? He wasn’t backing down Kylo.”

Kylo answered without missing a beat. “That’s for me to worry about not you.”

“He’s still my superior.” You reminded him.

“You work in my department. The only superior you listen to is me.” He still didn’t look at you.

Sighing you stood, walking to the door to emotionally drained to fight with him. “Kylo, can we just talk about this tonight? Just come over and we’ll talk.”

“No.” Kylo said flatly.

Caught off guard, you turned back to him. “Oh.”

“I’m busy.” He told you, not bothering to look up from the papers on his desk.

You stared at him, waiting for a further explanation. It didn’t take long to realizing you weren’t going to get one. Without another word you turned, ripping open the door to his office and slamming it behind you without thinking. As soon as you stood on the other side the realization of what you’d done hit you when all eyes turned to you.

“Damn you okay?” Finn asked.

“He’s an ass.” You told him.

“No arguments here.” Poe laughed.

You made your way back to your desk Poe and Finn turned their chairs to you and Morgan came to stand by you.

“Need to talk about it?” Morgan asked.

“No.” You sighed. “It was just about Matt. I got a little more upset than I should have. I’ll be fine.”

“Or Ren will murder you.” Finn joked.

Morgan shot him a look before turning back to you. “Listen, I’m sure whatever it was wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“Dameron.” Kylo called from his door, freezing all of you in place.

Poe gave you a look before making his way into Kylo’s office. Everyone watched, waiting for Poe to close the door to see if he was also going to be scolded from something, but you knew better. The door to Kylo’s office remained open.

Finn patted your thigh once. “You’re doing great work, even from home you sent back more than enough connections to catch the guy. Don’t worry about Ren.”

Don’t worry about Ren. You thought. Finn was right, so that’s what you did. For the next 8 hours you sat and did your best not even think of the name Kylo Ren, but when it was time to clock out and head down to Kuruks car you found yourself glancing at his office door once more before you left.

“How was the first day back to school?” Kuruk joked as you walked towards his car.

“The principles an ass.” You told him flatly, jumping into the car and slamming the door.

Kuruk shook his head as he got back into the driver seat. “I take it our morning reunion didn’t go so well.”

“How do you do it Kuruk?” You asked him.

Kuruk gave you a confused look as he started the car. “I don’t think I understand.”

“I mean, how do you work for him? You’ve been with him for years but he’s a complete dick.”

Kuruk laughed. “Well, now I don’t know much about his-“

“Kuruk.” You warned him.

Pushing down his laugh, he smiled at you. “You know as well as I do that there are more layers than an onion when it comes to Kylo Ren.”

“Yeah, well. I don’t think I feel like dealing with Shrek any longer.” You said under your breath.

Kuruk laughed at you, but made no more attempt to continue the conversation. The drive was quiet, except the dinging of Kuruks phone. He checked it but made no replies, frowning each time he picked it back up.

“You shouldn’t text and drive.” You told him.

“Did you see me texting?” He asked you sarcastically.

“Checking your phone still counts.”

Kuruk placed his phone back in the cup holder between you. “Well, my apologies. It was the principle.”

You scoffed. “I don’t even want to know.”

Once back at your apartment Kuruk made no attempt to follow you up.

“What? You’re not coming?” You asked him from the lobby door.

Kuruk smiled at you but shook his head. “Not today. But I’ll be around, you have-“

“Your number if I need anything. Right, got it.” You shook your head, turning to walk inside.

You took your time when you got to your door. Slowly placing your bags down and taking off your jacket. Sighing you made your way to the bathroom, deciding a hot shower would sure get Kylo’s attitude of your mind. Of course, nothing helped. You thought back on the night before and the morning. Sure you’d gone with Hux but he was in fact your superior, despite what Kylo thought. Frustrated you turned off the shower, getting out and wrapping a towel around yourself. You started to wipe the mirror off when you heard something in your living room. Immediately you froze, your only thought going to Matt. Somehow, he’d escaped and had followed you home so he could cut off your limbs or kidnap you.

You grabbed the straight razor from the shower, knowing it was the only weapon in the room. Slowly you opened the bathroom door not to make any sound. As you neared the living room you saw a take out bag on the coffee table. 

_Oh great, matt wants me to have a last meal. I hope it’s taco’s._

Just as you were ready to laugh at yourself a figure appeared in front of you. Taken off guard you swung the straight razor and connected, cutting something, or someone.

“Jesus christ. The door slam was enough, you don’t have to injure me.” Kylo said, gripping his arm.

“Kylo, what the hell?” You yelled at him.

“What the hell me? What the hell you! You just sliced my arm open.” He yelled back.

“This is why you tell someone when you enter their home!” You told him. Looking down at where his hand covered the cut on his arm you saw the blood pouring through his fingers. You let out a frustrated groan as you grabbed his upper arm and lead him to your kitchen sink. “I swear I’m taking my keys back from you guys.”

“Don’t worry you can have it. I’d like to keep all my limbs.” Kylo told you.

Giving him a dirty look, you placed his arm under the faucet and turned on the water. He hissed through gritted teeth as it cleaned the slash on his arm. You did your best to get a better look at it.  
  
“It’s not deep.” You told him, pulling his arm out to place pressure with a towel. “But you should still go get it looked at. You may need stitches.”

“It’s fine, I’ve had worse.” He told you, taking the towel from you and wrapping his own arm.

“What are you doing here?” You asked him, once again annoyed.

“You wanted to talk.” He said coolly.

“I thought you were busy.”

“I cleared my schedule.”

You weren’t ready to back down, but the sudden thought that you were fighting with him while in a towel made your words die on your tongue. Kylo smirked when you said nothing else.

“I brought dinner.” He added.

You eyed him, then the bag. “What it is.”

“Tacos.”

Damn.

“Fine. Let me put some clothes on.” You told him, making your way to your room.

“If you must.” He said under his breath, joking.

You leaned against your door as you shut it. Kylo’s actions and attitude a complete 180 from this morning. It seemed to always be that way with him, and yet here you were thinking of what to put on as if he cared. Slipping into a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt you made your way back out, ignore him as you sat on the couch and flipped on the tv. Kylo sighed, sitting next to you and pulling food out of the bag. Silently as you ate you kept your eyes glued to the tv. Once you were done you finally spoke.

“How’s your arm.” You asked.

Kylo shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“Good.”

“Want to talk about why I was an ass today?” He asked you.

You finally looked at him. “Well if I did want to that would be a good way to start.”

Kylo smiled, a quick smile but shook his head. “I was an ass.”

“You were.”

“But Hux. He’s been trying to undermine me for years. He will take every inch he’s given and turn it into a mile. I just don’t want him being able to use you against me as well.” He explained. “He wants me to look unfit for my job in front of Snoke.”

Curious you pushed further. “Why would he be able to use me against you?”

“Hux can tell when something gets under my skin.”

You looked at him, puzzled before you realized. “I get under your skin?”  
When Kylo didn’t answer you couldn’t help but laugh. Not just a giggle, but a full on laugh.

“Is that funny?” He asked you, his hand dropping from the back of the couch to squeeze your knee. The action giving you butterflies.

“More than I can ever hope to explain.” You told him, calming yourself down.

Kylo sighed. “Even so, Hux will use it now.”

“Then I won’t let him.” You shrugged. “If Hux bothers you, then he bothers me.”

Kylo said nothing but stared at you in amazement and something else you couldn’t put a finger on. Although you couldn’t understand why he gave you the look, you thought it best not to push him.

“Want to watch the next Scream movie?” You asked him, picking up the remote.

Kylo cleared his throat and turned his attention to the tv. “If that’s what you want.”

You turned on the movie and while both of you sat staring at the screen, the whole time your mind was focus on Kylo’s hand still on your knee and after he left, and you crawled into bed, you swore you could still feel it.

  
The next morning the office was quiet as you made your way alone through the halls. Poe had called you early in the morning telling you to get to the office before seven as he was calling a meeting immediately. So, groaning you got out of bed, getting a little extra ready for the day and made your way to Kuruks car.

“Have fun last night?” He asked when you were in.

“My answer is the same as last time Kuruk.” You crossed your arms.

“Seriously? Nothing at all?” He pushed.

“Not a thing.” You nodded.

“Damn, At this point you should just make a move on him.” Kuruk laughed.

As he laughed, you thought it over. “Okay.”

Kuruk’s laughing stopped. “What?”

“I’ll ask him out.”

“I was joking.” He told you.

“I’m not.” You shrugged.

Kuruk stared at you in shock. “What have I done.”

You laughed, but the rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Kuruk offered you a good luck as you walked into the building. Once on your floor you stopped at your desk, realizing you were the second person there this morning. The first, of course, was Kylo. Sitting at his desk, looking over his mountain of papers that only seemed to grow higher and higher. Lightly knocking on his door frame, you stepped into the office.

“Good morning.” You smiled at him, sitting in the chair across from his desk.

He looked up from his papers. “First one here I see.”

“As usual.” You chipped.

Kylo hummed in agreement, looking from you to the door before returning to his papers. You frowned when he did, hoping he’d have at least made some conversation.

“Kylo.” You said, causing him to look up again. “I actually wanted to ask-“

“Morning!” Finn yelled, walking in with Jyn behind him.

Hux and Morgan followed behind them.

“This better be good.” Hux grumbled, standing in the corner. “What’d you do to your arm?” Hux asked, pointed out the bandage that barley showed through Kylo’s sleeve.

“Nothing.” Kylo replied flatly to him.

“Good morning everyone. I’m sorry to drag you all in so early, last minute but there has been a new mark on the Matt case.” Poe told the room as he rushed in.

“And what might that be.” Kylo said.

“There’s been a new murder… the same style, an other classmate.” Poe said.

It was silent in the room for two breaths before the questions started pouring in.

“How is this possible?” Jyn asked.

“Which classmate?” Finn added.

“How much did you look into this connecting the cases?” Morgan chimed in.

“Do we think this is a copycat?” Finn asked him. 

You sat, staring at Poe and listening to the confusion before you spoke up. “He wasn’t working alone.”

“What?” Hux asked.

“This means Matt wasn’t working alone.” You said again.

“Now wait a second-“ Kylo started.

You sprang to your feet, cutting him off. “It makes sense. If Matt is locked away right now, but his classmates are still dying he was either covering for someone or he had a partner.” You went to grab a marker from the white board but Kylo’s booming voice calling your name stopped you in your tracks.

“You have shown promise in your last case, but do not get ahead of yourself. Sit.” He told you. You clamped your jaw shut, feeling the embarrassment start to form in your cheeks. “Dameron. I expect more information when you call a meeting. Go find out more then we can come back to this.” He looked too the rest of you then, not pausing at you as his eyes scanned the room. “All of you. Go.”

He was back, Mr. Ren. You didn’t wait as you sped walked out of his office to your desk, Finn and Morgan on your heals.

“What an ass.” Morgan whispered.

Finn lowered his voice as he turned to look at you. “You did great this whole case. Seriously. But, one thing you have to know, you will never please Ren. Nothing is ever enough for him.”

“That’s an understatement.” Morgan commented.

“You got this.” Finn smiled at you.

You nodded, taking Finn’s words to heart. _You will never please Ren. Nothing is enough for him_. You didn’t buy it completely but one thing you were sure was you were done with Kylo’s back and forth. It was time to move on and focus on your work again. But with that two things happened. First Kylo and Poe emerged from his office, making their way to Poe’s desk. Second was a sentence uttered from Morgan.

“So, I was wondering, although this might be a bad time but do you think I could take you to dinner sometime?”

You saw it as if in slow motion, Poe fully turned from his papers he’d been showing Kylo to look at you. Finn stared, slightly wide eyed as he waited for you to respond. But most importantly in that moment you saw Kylo’s jaw clench. His hand turned to a fist at his side and although his best effort to keep his face trained down at the papers Poe was showing him, his eyes shot to you. Many things crossed your mind in that moment.

The first being Kylo’s behavior. The emotional whiplash he’d been giving you. Second was that not more than a second ago you’d vowed to focus on your work. But third, and probably loudest thought you had was that Kylo could hear you.

“Yeah.” You smiled at Morgan. “That’d be really nice actually.” 

“Really?” Morgan asked, looking as shocked as Poe and Finn did. “I mean, yeah. Okay cool!” 

“Yeah.” You nodded, still smiling a half forced smile.

Morgan rocked back on his heals. “So, then I’ll pick you up around 7?” 

“Actually.” You chewed your lip softly. “I have a lot of work to catch up on today, so why don’t you send me the address and I’ll meet you there.”

“Can’t wait.” Morgan smiled.

It took every ounce of self-control you had not to stick your tongue out at Kylo as you swiveled your chair back around to your computer, but you didn’t miss the way his eye stared holes into your soul as you did. He and Poe continued to go over whatever paperwork it was at Poe’s desk for the next hour, but you never spared Kylo a glance. Once they were done Kylo excused himself, leaving the office early. The rest of the day sailed by, and when you left the office you were only half surprised to see Kuruk waiting for you just outside the door.

“Well? How was it? Am I out of a job?” Kuruk joked, opening your door.

“I manage to land myself a date.” You told him, sliding in the car.

Kuruk smirked. “So it’s finally happening then?”

You looked forward, avoiding Kuruks eyes when you said. “Not with Kylo.”

Kuruk paused a second before shutting your door and coming around the car. He started the car, leaving the parking lot and heading towards your apartment. It wasn’t until 10 minutes later that he spoke again. “When you said not with Kylo you mean……”

“I mean I’m going on a date, but it’s not with Kylo.” You explained further.

Kuruk hummed. “With who then?”

“A guy on the grounds team. He’s friends with someone else on our team.”

“You’re going on a date with Morgan?” Kuruk raised an eyebrow.

You turned to look at Kuruk. “That’s weird.”

“Does Ren know?” He asked, ignoring your comment.

“He was there when Morgan asked me.”

Kuruk pursed his lips. “I feel like I missed a chapter here.”

“What do you mean?”

Kuruk glanced at you then back to the road. “I mean. This morning you walking in there to ask out Kylo and tonight you’re going on a date with some new guy.”

You looked back out the windshield. “Yes.”

“So what happened.” Kuruk pushed.

You thought it over in your head, how to explain the events of the day to him and your feelings about Kylo, while not sounding insane. “I think it’s more about what continues to happen.”

Kuruk nodded to you before he chuckled to himself.

“What?” You asked.

“I just don’t see this playing out well.” Kuruk warned

“What do you mean?”

Kuruk pulled up to the curb outside your apartment and put the car in park before turning to you. “I’ve never seen Ren act the way he does when it comes to you. So, I think you should go enjoy your date but I just don’t think it’s over between you and Ren.”

You stared at Kuruk, unsure of what to say or what to make of what he was saying. So you chose instead to not think about it at all. “I’ll see you in the morning Kuruk.”

“Nope.” He told you.

You paused climbing out. “What?”

“I’ll drive you to your date.” He shrugged.

“You don’t have to –“

“I have strict orders that if you leave, I take you.” Kuruk smiled. “So, what time should I get you?”

You shook your head but laughed lightly. “6:45.”

“Well then I’ll just wait here the next hour.” He commented.

You looked to the clock. 5:37. “Shit.”

“You better go!” Kuruk laughed as you dashed out of the car.

It didn’t take you long to get ready, and if you being honestly with yourself it was mostly because you didn’t put in much more effort than you did for work. You had chosen to wear one of your many black dresses, this one snugger on you and went just past your knee’s. Your black heals and matching clutch were a bit more than you were use too doing but you thought since it was a date you might as well be a little flashy. You had lightly curled your hair for work that morning, so you decided just to touch up some of the curls and go over the makeup you had already done. Everything you did the anxious thoughts grew. Kuruks words rattled in your brain, next to Kylo’s actions this morning compared to last night. Then your own. Was it possible if Kylo had acted different this morning that you would have turned Morgan down? Or was this actually for you? Your phone dinged, pulling you from your thoughts as you walked down the stairs to your apartment building back out to Kuruk.

Kylo Ren: **We need to talk.**

You stared at the phone screen, debating if you should answer or not when a whistle caught your attention. Looking up you saw Kuruk smiling back at you, standing next to the open passenger door. Smiling you slid your phone into your clutch and made your way over to him.

“Someone cleans up nice.” Kuruk said as you slid past him into the car.

You blushed lightly. “Thank you.”

Kuruk paused, looking you over again and shaking his head. “Ren’s an idiot.” He told you before shutting the car door.

The restaurant Morgan picked was dim, but nice. It was a fancier place than you were use too and you were thankful he had gotten a table in the back. He was already waiting when you arrived and jumped out of his chair the moment he saw you.

“You look amazing.” He told you, pulling out your chair.

“Thank you.” You smiled to him.

“I ordered us a bottle of wine, I hope you like white.” He said, retaking his seat.

“Whites fine.” You nodded, wiping your hands on your dress under the table.

“Good, good.” He nodded back, flattening out his shirt with his hand. You sat in silence a beat longer before he broke it again. “You know I was a little surprised you agreed to go out with me.”

“Really?” You asked.

“Rumor is your dating the boss now.” He said as the waiter brough over the bottle he ordered and poured both your glasses, leaving the bottle behind.

You thanked the waiter and waited for him to leave before answering. “I’ve heard.”

“So, it’s not true then?” Morgan asked.

“Well, I don’t think I would be here if it was.” You smiled to him.

“Your right, your right. I just.” Morgan sucked in a hard breath. “I just don’t want to be on Kylo Ren’s bad side.”

“Isn’t your boss technically Hux? Would it matter?” You asked.

“I meant more of the outside of the office kind of thing.” He said, and you raised your brow at him in question. Morgan laughed. “well, I’m sure you’ve noticed Kylo isn’t the most levelheaded human.”

You hummed, taking a drink from your wine glass. “Yes, I can imagine.”

“Well, rumor has it that if needed he can have people….” Morgan lowered his voice. “Taken care of.”

You smiled into your wine glass at that comment. Although Kylo was an intense man, the rumors people made up about him would never cease to entertain you. In your short time working with him it seemed that the Kylo you saw, and the Kylo they saw were two completely different people. Although after the way he acted this morning, maybe you were just blind to it. The rest of the dinner went as normal any date would. Both of you talked about your time in school, and what led you do become a part of the FBI. Morgan talked about his family and how they moved around a lot when he was a kid.

You avoided talking about yours, instead choosing to keep him talking about himself. When you were done eating Morgan got the check quickly, asking if he could walk you to the subway. You smiled, deciding not to tell him Kylo Ren basically gave you a personal driver. Your walk was quiet. Both of you settling into comfortable silence. Morgan laced his fingers in yours, and although with how the night was going you should have felt butterflies, you knew immediately why you didn’t.

“Well, thank you for a lovely time.” Morgan said, smiling at you when you came to your stop.

You felt your chest tighten as you knew what was coming. Morgan was going to try to kiss you, and although you weren’t sure you didn’t want him to, not knowing if you did was enough to tell you not too. So instead when Morgan leaned in you moved your face to the side and hugged him instead, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back. “I’ll see you Monday.”

Morgan looked slightly shocked but forced a smile all the same. “Yeah, I’ll see you Monday.”

You turned, giving him a small wave before descending down the steps underground. There you hopped on the first train headed towards your apartment. You sat starting at the passing walls until you reached your stop. Hoping off you walked slowly until you got to your apartment building where you took your time climbing the steps to your door. Once you were in you shut your door, locking it behind you and leaning against it to stare into the darkness of the room.

“Did you have fun on your date?” A deep voice said from behind you.

You jumped at the words, quickly flicking the light switch and turning to see Kylo sitting on your couch. “What the fuck Kylo!”

Kylo didn’t answer as he stood to walk over to you. “You didn’t answer the question.”

“It was fine, Kylo. Why are you here?” You asked but were met with silence. “I can’t deal with this, Kylo. Tell me why you’re here or leave.”

“Kuruk was waiting to take you home. He called me when he went into the restaurant and you were gone.” He told you.

“Shit.” You whispered. “I completely forgot to text him.”

Kylo scoffed. “Having too much fun were you?”

Your guilt quickly turned to anger towards Kylo again. “So why are you here? Sitting like a creep in my apartment. Kuruk could have gotten in just as easily as you did apparently so why did you come.”

“I don’t know.” He told you.

“You don’t know?” You pushed. “I seem to say that a lot.”

He took several steps towards you. “What do you want me to say?”

“Give me some kind of reason!” You threw your hands up. “I feel like I’m going crazy here. One minute you act like you care, the next you’re blowing up on me. Help me understand.”

“I can’t.” He said, taking another step so he was just one step away now.

“You can’t.” You scoffed. “How can you not?”

“Because.” He closed the gap between you. “How can I explain something I don’t understand myself.”

Your eyes were locked to his, dark and desperate. You barely noticed you were leaning forward until his lips caught yours. Soft, plump lips molding to your own as he swallowed down your breath. It was intoxicating how it felt, as if every cell in your body was buzzing. You lost yourself in the kiss, opening your mouth to him as he slid his tongue in. He pinned you against the wall, bringing both of your hands above your head. It felt as if time stopped as his body pressed against yours. You moaned lightly into his mouth as you felt his hard length press against your stomach through his pants. Kylo let out a deep, throaty growl to you as he picked you up by your thighs to wrap around his waist. The heat inside your lower belly grew more and more as you kissed. You wrapped your hands around his neck pulling him closer to you, need him closer. It was the hottest kiss you’d ever had, your skin tingled against his. But as quick as it had started, it stopped. Kylo pulled back and set your feet back down slowly on the ground.

“I have to tell you something.” He ran his hand through his hair.

“Right now?” You said, breathless but laughing.

“It’s about Matt.” He explained further.

You stopped laughing to look up at him. “You seriously want to talk about work right now?”

“He escaped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think and thank you for the comments and Kudos. :) Much love.


	8. Nothing to do with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death.  
> And so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Minor character death. Kylo being Kylo and meeting the rest of the guys. 
> 
> Unedited as always and I am dyslexic so. Sorry about that.

Your vison blurred as you stared at Kylo. “What do you mean he escaped?”

Kylo sighed, stepping back from you further. “I mean he was being transported for trail and he took out the officers escorting him and ran off.”

“He took out two officers?” You questioned, still in shock.

“It appears so.” He said, stepping back further into the room.

You shook your head. “So, what do we do now?” Kylo watched you, and you saw he had more to say. “Just say it.”

“We have reason to believe Matt will come after you.”

You pulled your arms around your body to hug yourself. “Oh.” You hadn’t thought of that.

Kylo took a step back towards you. “He was attached to you. Asked about you every day, only wanting to speak to you. It’s very likely he would try to track you down.”

“Okay, so what do I do?”

Kylo shook his head. “Nothing. I have my full security team on high alert. Kuruk will be accompanied by another person at all times and they will always be with you.”

“What about Matt?” You asked.

“Every officer and agent in the city are looking for him. We just need wait it out.”

“Okay.” You nodded.

The silence that followed was louder than the pounding on your head, and you were thankful when your cellphone went off. Looking down you didn’t recognize the number. Slowly you turned the phone to show Kylo the screen. He nodded and came next to you to listen.

“Hello?” You answered slowly.

“Honey. Why the hell am I in the hospital?”

“Dad.” You breathed out relief the same time as Kylo. A smile took over your face as you spoke again. “Hey dad. How are you feeling?”

“What happened?” He asked again.

“Dad your night nurse didn’t show up, and you fell.” You explained to him. “Where are the nurses now? How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I want to go home but I’m okay! The nurses have been in and out constantly. Everyone seems pretty shocked that I’m awake.” He laughed and it made you laugh lightly with him.

“Okay. Dad, I’m going to come okay?”

“Okay honey I’ll see you soon.” He told you before hanging up.

You smiled, putting your phone in your pocket until you looked back to Kylo whose face was anything but happy.

“What?” You questioned.

“I just told you a psycho murderer is after you and you want to leave?”

“Kylo. My dad is awake, I have to go see what’s going on.” You told him, grabbing your things off the floor.

“Fine. But I’m coming with you.” He said, opening the front door for you.

You walked the steps to Kuruk car in silence, and while Kylo walked over to get his things from his own car you slid into the back seat.

“Kuruk. I am so sorry I forgot to text you.”

“I’m sorry I had to call him.” Kuruk smiled. “For the both of us.”

“Yeah.” You laughed.

“But make sure I tell you about how he was before you returned home.” Kuruk winked.

Your cheeks blushed as Kylo came around to get into the car, and as he sat down you wondered how he’d been while you were missing. You also remember how he’d been once you did return home. Your palms started to sweat as you remembered how he had picked you up against the wall. Keeping your eyes trained out the window you did your best not to think about it much longer, but failed.

When you arrived at the hospital, as promised, Kylo followed you all the way through to your Dads room but stopped outside the door.

“Not coming in?” You asked.

“I thought I’d give you a minute.” He told you.

You nodded, and opened the door to the room only to find your dad sitting up in bed, flipping through the channels.

“Hey.” You called to him, getting his attention.

“I’ve been trying to pawn stars for 40 goddamn minutes.” He told you.

“It’s probably not on.” You laughed. “How are you feeling.”

“I wish you all would stop asking me that. I’m fine!”

You shook your head at him. “Dad. You scared the shit out of me.”

“Someone’s got to keep your life exciting.” He smiled.

“What would I do without you.” You rolled your eyes, walking over to his bed side. “Have the nurses caught you up on everything?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved his hand. “The doctor came into this morning, they ran a bunch of tests. I think they’re using me as a test subject with how much I’ve poked today.”

“They want to check on you.” You told him, suppressing your laugh.

“What about you. Are you taking care of yourself?” He asked.

“I’m fine dad.”

“I just hate the thought of you being alone. Although I see you bought a man with you.” He said, eyeing Kylo through the window on the wall. “Are you going to come in here and introduce yourself son, or do I need to come out there?” he called.

You smiled to yourself as Kylo made his way into the room. “My apologies, I didn’t want to intrude.”

“Apology not accepted, yet.” Your dad smiled and winked to you. “What’s your name son?”

“Kylo sir.”

“Kylo, huh? And Kylo why has my daughter dragged you here with her today?” He asked.

“I offered to come with her.” Kylo told him.

“You offered. Well wasn’t that was big of you. Good to know someone’s watching out for her.” He said, reaching his hand out for Kylo to shake.

“Dad.” You warned.

“You hush, I’m a sick, old man. I can say what I want.” He laughed out.

“Be nice.” You smiled. “I’m going to find a nurse.” You told them.

“Hey.” Your dad called softly, holding out his hand. “You know I love you. Right?”

“I love you too.” You said, taking his hand in yours.

“You always took such good care of me, even as a kid.”

“You’re my dad, always will.” You smiled to him. “I’ll be right back.”

Giving Kylo a look before exiting the room you made your way to the nurse’s station. Finding two nurses there talking over coffee.

“Hi, I’m sorry to interrupt but I just got here, and I was wondering if you guys had any updates on my dad?” You asked, giving them his dad and room.

One of the nurses faces dropped slightly while the other held a plastered smile. “Yes, of course. Would you mind coming with me?”

“Oh um.” You looked back towards the door where Kylo was with your dad. At the same time you heard a voice call your name. Looking the other way down the hall you saw Kuruk walking towards you.

“Hey. Why are you out here? What’s going on?” He asked as he approached you.

“The nurses were just taking me somewhere to get my dads test results.” You told him before turning back to the nurse. “Can he come with me?”

“I’m sorry it’s family only.” She said.

Quickly you grabbed Kuruks hand. “He’s my husband.”

The nurse looked to the other still standing at the station but gestured down the hall anyways. “Follow me.”

Slowly the two of you walked behind her.

“I should go get Kylo.” Kuruk whispered to you.

“They don’t take you to private rooms to tell you everything’s going to be A-okay Kuruk. Plus you’re my husband now so switching you and Kylo out isn’t really going to work.” You whispered back.

The nurse stopped at a door, opening it for you. “The doctors on his way down. He’ll be right in.”

Kuruk followed you in, sitting next to you at a table across from a single chair. “I should at least text him. Let him know what’s going on.”

“Okay but tell him I asked for him not to say anything to my dad.”

Kuruk nodded, sending a text to Kylo as the doctor walked in.

“Hello. Sorry to keep you waiting.” He told you, shutting the door.

“We weren’t waiting at all.” You smiled to him. Trying to keep your nerves down.

You heard Kuruk’s phone buzzing next to you, but you couldn’t keep your eyes off the doctor.

“You may know we ran some tests on your dad since he woke up last night.”

You nodded. “He told me, yes.” Kuruk’s phone buzzed again.

The doctor nodded. “Well. It seems that these tests tell us that nothing has changed. The brain bleed is still present. We have no answers as for why your dad is awake except that it’s a surge.”

“A surge?” You asked.

“Yes.” He nodded. “A surge of energy before a patient passes.”

You sat in silence for a moment. “So, he’s going to die soon.” You stated.

“We have no way of knowing how long he’ll have.” He explained.

“I understand.” You told him. Kuruk grabbed your hand while you could still hear the buzzing in his pocket. “Could we have a moment?”

“Of course.” The doctor nodded, standing. “If you need anything else just have a nurse grab me and I am very sorry.”

Once the doctor left and was down the hall. Kuruk stood. “I’ll grab him.”

You nodded, your brain fuzzy. Kuruk wasn’t gone more than a minute when you heard Kylo whispering threats to him for not getting him sooner but as soon as he stepped into the room he stopped.

“Kuruk told me what they said.” Kylo told you, sitting in the chair next to you. He took your hands in his, holding them together. “What do you want to do?” You looked up to him, not understanding. “Do you want to make arrangements for him to go home?”

“Can he go home?” You asked.

Kylo stopped, looking into your eyes. “He’s not going to get better, so it won’t harm him to go home.”

You watched as Kylo watch you. Your brain still fuzzy. “Then yes. We should get him home.” Kuruk was gone out of the room as soon as you finished talking.

“Kuruk will handle it. Do you want to go back to his room?” He asked.

You shook your head. “No. I don’t want to cry in front of him.”

“Okay. Then let’s get you home.”

Kuruk drove you and Kylo back to your place. Kylo followed you up the stairs to your apartment locking the door behind him as you walked into your room in a haze. He came in after you, checking to make sure you didn’t need anything. He turned to leave, saying he’d sleep on the couch when you called his name softly. You flipped on the covers for him to come in.

“Please stay.” You said.

Kylo turned without hesitation, slipping off his jacket and shoes before crawling into your bed. You wormed your way into his arms, tucking your head into his chest. Your breath evened with his. Neither of you spoke but he ran his fingers through your hair slowly. You laid, feeling every inch of him that touched you, and remembered how his lips felt against yours. That was the last thought you had before you quickly fell asleep.

When you woke you were surprised to find It was Kylo in the kitchen and not Kuruk.

“Morning.” You said as you came into the room.

“Good morning.” Kylo nodded, sliding a cup of coffee over to you. “Cardo, another member of my security team and I are going to be making arrangements for your dad to be taken home tomorrow.”

“Okay.” You nodded.

“I’ll send you any documents I need signed by you.” He added, making his way to the door and slipping his shoes on.

“Okay.” You nodded again, following behind him.

Once Kylo stood back to full height he looked down at you. Both of you stood staring at each other and you wondered for a moment if he’d kiss you again. Unfortunately instead he cleared his throat and opened the door. “I’ll be back later.” And with that he was gone.

The day passed slow, and after a few hours with no word from Kylo you decided you were tired of being alone. Grabbing your phone from the bedroom you texted Kuruk to come up but got no response. You knew he would be down in the car out front, but why he wasn’t answering was worrying in itself. After a half hour you decided to try and call him. It rang twice before he answered.

“Yes?” He answered cooly.

“Why aren’t you answering my texts?” You asked, clearly annoyed.

Kuruk mumbled something under his breath you couldn’t understand before he continued. “This damn phone, I haven’t been getting texts all day. What’s wrong?”

“Come hang out with me.” You told him, walking around your lonely apartment.

Kuruk sighed. “I’m working.”

“I’m literally your job.” You scoffed.

“You’re not my only job, sweetheart.”

“But aren’t I your most important and favorite?” You smiled to yourself.

After a long pause you heard the car door open. “You’re lucky I like you.”

“Thank you!” You sung to him before hanging up.

A few moments later your door swung open, revealing an exhausted looking Kuruk.

“Jesus, have you slept?” You asked.

“Not a minute.” He told you.

You pressed your lips together, feeling bad this man was being made to stay up just to babysit you. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Yes.” Kuruk smiled. You walked into the kitchen and made Kuruk a cup, extra strong. When you returned, he had already made himself comfortable on the couch. “Thank you.” He said as he reached for the mug.

“No problem. Although you do owe me a story in exchange for it.” You told him.

“A story?” He raised his eyebrow in question.

“About Kylo……” You reminded him, but he still looked confused. “During my date.”

Kuruk hummed as he took a drink. “Yes. I remember now.”

Holding up a finger Kuruk drained the mug while you stared at him wide-eyed but impressed. When he was done he wiped his mouth. “I need to get more.”

“I’ll get it, you start.” You said, taking the mug from him.

“Okay. It started about an hour after you left. He called to get an update on you, as he does..”

“As he does?” You asked.

“Sh, I’m telling a story!” Kuruk yelled. “Anywhat. I told him you were out on a date and all hell broke loose! You should have heard the things he was saying on his way to your apartment.”

“Tell me!” You pushed.

“Oh, just general Kylo cursing me out for ‘Letting you go on a date with Morgan’ and blah, blah, blah.” Kuruk waved his hand.

“So he was on his way because of Matt and was mad I was on a date, because I was in danger.” You thought out loud.

“No.” Kuruk told you, cutting off your train of thought. “He was here when we found out about Matt.”

“What?” You questioned.

“Yeah.” Kuruk smacked his lips. “I was with Kylo when he got the call. Snoke was really, really pissed because Kylo was supposed to be with the transport team.”

“WHAT?!” You yelled, standing.

Kuruk stood too. “He didn’t tell you that?”

“No Kuruk, he didn’t tell me that!”

“Well. He was!” Kuruk urged, walking in front of you to grab your shoulders. “That man could have stopped a killer from escaping but he was to worried you were getting banged!” Kuruk smiled at you. “I told you he had feelings for you!”

“Really not the time Kuruk!” You yelled, shaking him off and starting to pace.

“Oh, stop!” Kuruk through his hands up. “Kylo is a smart man. He had the extra manpower on with Matt.”

“What does that even mean? Matt took down two officers.” You reminded him.

“Yes, and he took down Ushar and Cardo, and trust me they aren’t easy to take down so whatever Matt did they’re both lucky to be alive.”

You sat staring at Kuruk for a moment, trying to process what he was saying. You’ve seen Ushar, and assuming Cardo was just as large as him it would be almost impossible for Matt to take both of them down on his own. Again your thoughts were interrupted by Kuruk shaking you.

“Can we get back to Kylo’s feelings for you now?” He asked.

“He kissed me.” You blurted out.

“What?!” Kuruk yelled in shock. “When?”

“Last night, right before he told me about Matt.”

Kuruk shook his head. “Great timing there, bud.”

“Tell me about it.” You sighed. “And then my dad happened, and we haven’t even talked about it.”

“He hasn’t kissed you since?”

You shook your head in response. “So maybe it was a mistake.”

“Stop.” Kuruk told you, sitting back down. “Did he say anything else?”

“Just before he kissed me he said he didn’t know how he felt.” You shrugged. “So maybe the kiss changed his mind.”

“Doubtful.” Kuruk commented. After a long silence Kuruk stood. “Listen, I’ll try to find out what I can for you. In the mean time I have to get back to my post.”

“Oh, you’re post.” You teased him.

“You know what, I might just give Matt a tip on your location.” Kuruk joked, walking to the door.

Once Kuruk was gone, the silence in the apartment seemed heavier. Checking your phone you saw still no text from Kylo, Once you set it down, it immediately buzzed. Answering you brought it to your ear. “Hello?”

“Hey!” Morgan’s voice rang through the phone.

“Oh hey.”

“I was calling to check on you, since the whole Matt’s escaped thing.” He told you.

“Oh, yeah. I’m okay, thanks for checking.” You walked back to your bedroom to sit on the bed.

“Good. Good.” He said, his awkwardness coming through the line. “Listen, I had a really good time the other night and I just hadn’t heard anything from you so…”

“Oh, Morgan I’m sorry. It’s just been a lot going on since then and….”

He cut you off. “No, no. No need to explain I was just making sure you weren’t avoiding me because you didn’t want a second date or something.” He laughed.

You cringed to yourself, staring at the spot on your bed where Kylo slept. “Actually Morgan, I did have a great time and you’re amazing, but I just think I have a lot going on right now to continue dating anyone.”

“Oh.” Morgan said, disappointment ringing in your ears.

“My dad’s dying.” You told him.

“Oh. My god, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no. It’s….. well it’s not fine but it’s fine.” You tried. You wanted nothing more than this conversation to end.

“Are you just sitting alone right now?” Morgan asked.

You looked around your empty room, knowing Kuruk was downstairs outside the lobby. But still you were alone. “Yeah.”

“I could come over and bring dinner.” He told you.

You thought it over, knowing Kylo wouldn’t be back for several hours if he returned at all tonight. Although it didn’t really matter, Morgan was your friend and Kylo was a man who still hadn’t brought up the fact that he kissed you. “Yeah, that’d be fine.”

“Okay, great. I’ll see you in a little.”

It didn’t take long for Morgan to come. You texted Kuruk he was stopping by and he was okay to come up. Only receiving a “this should be good.” Text in reply. When Morgan got there, you could feel the awkwardness in the room but choose to ignore it, instead eating the Chinese he had brought over and asking him about work.

“So.” Morgan said as you cleaned up dinner. “What’s going on with your dad?”

“Other than the dying?” You joked.

Morgan stood staring at you wide eyed. “I just meant-“

“I’m kidding.” You laughed. “Sorry. Um, he had a fall not too long ago, that causes a brain bleed. Because of his prior medical conditions, he couldn’t have surgery to fix it so it’s just a waiting game.”

“Wow, I’m sorry.” He said. “You didn’t want to be there with him today?”

“Cardo and Kylo were having his transported back to his house tomorrow so he can be comfortable, so I’ll go and see him there tomorrow. There wouldn’t be much for me to do today.” You said.

It wasn’t until complete silence filled the room that you realized what you’d said. You turned to Morgan whose expression was unreadable. “Kylo Ren?” He asked.

“Yes.” You told him softly.

“Because you guys are together?” He pushed.

You shook your head. “No.”

“Who went to the hospital with you when your dad fell?” Morgan stepped back from you.

“Kylo.” You sighed.

“And when your dad woke up?” He urged.

“Kylo.”

“So, you are together, but you went on a date with me anyways.”

You stepped towards him. “No, It’s not like that.”

You phone buzzed, one message appearing on the screen.

 **Kuruk: He’s on his way up**.

“Is that him?” Morgan asked.

You looked away from the phone, back to him. “No, it was Kuruk.”

“Because Kylo’s on his way, right?”

“Yes.”

Morgan laughed. “I’m getting the hell out of here.”

“Morgan wait. It isn’t like that.” You tried to explain.

“The hell it’s not. That man has his whole private security team following you around. I can take a hint even if you can’t.” Morgan laughed sarcastically.

“What is that supposed to mean?” You questioned.

Your phone rang before he could answer, flustered you answered without looking. “Kuruk, I got the message.”

“Is this Y/N?” A voice came through.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Yes is it, can I help you?” You said while Morgan stopped to watch.

“I am very sorry to say this to you ma’am but your dad has passed.”

You stood, shocked staring at Morgan before a laugh bubbled from your throat. “I’m sorry, I think you’re mistaken. My dad is being transported home.”

“Yes, I know that was the plan. I spoke with Mr. Ren today, but he just passed in his sleep ma’am.” The woman explained.

It was silent as the phone slipped from your hand hitting the ground before your knees did. A strangled scream ripped from your throat as the tears streamed from your eyes. Your hands came in contact with the floor in front of you trying to keep you from completely hitting the ground. You could barely hear Morgan saying your name over your own sobs. He tried to calm you. He was nothing but a buzz in your ear. The other thing to grab your attention was the slam of your front door hitting the wall.  
  


“What did you do?” Kylo yelled at Morgan.  
  


“Nothing! I didn’t do anything!” Morgan yelled. The fear in his voice the loudest in the room now.  
  
“Did you fucking touch her?” Kylo stalked forward, pushing Morgan away from you and across the room onto the floor.  
  
“What? No!” Morgan cried as he hit the ground.  
  
Kylo cupped your face, calling your name lightly. “Hey. Look at me.” You tried to take deep breaths. Searching for his eyes through blurred vision. “What’s going on?” Kylo asked. His thumb clearly the tears from your face only long enough for new ones to take their place.  
  
“My dad.” You sobbed. “He’s. Kylo my dad. He’s.” You tried to explain but the word wouldn’t come out. It seemed you didn’t need to explain further as Kylo pulled you onto his lap and caddled you in his chest.  
  
“Kuruk!” Kylo yelled. A second later Kuruk stepped into the doorway, seeing the scene in front of him and his eyes landing on you sobbing into Kylo’s chest. Kuruk got two full strides towards Morgan before Kylo stopped him. “No. Kuruk. Call Usher to take Morgan home.”  
  
Kuruk stood fuming over Morgan. “Home sir?”  
  
“It’s her father.” Kylo explained.  
  
Your fist clutched his shirt as you cried into him. The pain in your chest to great to stop. You watched Kuruk help Morgan off the floor as he rang for Ushar. He left to walk Morgan down and once they were gone Kylo stayed and cradled you on the floor. When the sobs finally slowed Kylo stood, carrying you to your room and setting you on the bed. The front door reopened and Kylo glanced down the hall. “I’ll be back.” He told you, shutting your door behind you. You sat on the bed, staring at the wall in front of you as your mind raced with everything that needed to be done now. It wasn’t long before Kylo returned and when he did you stood to meet him.  
  
“I have to go.” You told him.  
  
“Where?” He questioned.  
  
“I have to go to the hospital I have so much I need to get done.” You explained.  
  
“Kuruk’s going to handle everything.” He said, guiding you back to the bed.  
  
“How?”  
  
“I made some calls. That’s all you have to worry about right now.” He explained, peeling back your covers. “Let’s just lay down for a while.”  
  
You nodded, slipping between the sheets and shooting into the bed. Kylo dropped the cover around you before he turned to leave. You laid on your side, another small cry coming from you as the lights turned off. You heard the door close before you aloud the next sob from your lips. Sinking into the bed further you pushed your face into the pillow trying to quiet the noises that escaped you.  
  
You jumped slightly at the sound of walking. You looked towards the side of the bed to see the outline of Kylo standing in the dark. Without a word he slipped into the bed in front of you, pulling your body back into his chest like before. His actions shocked you enough to stop the cries, instead choosing to rest your cheek on his chest only to realize he was shirtless. You laid statue still, as if you moved he might change his mind and leave. Your breathing slowed to match his, and after a while you started to drift to sleep. The sliding of fingers on your back stirred you lightly but it wasn’t enough to fight the sleep taking over you, not long enough for you to realize in the moment how much you enjoyed it.  
  
  
  
The morning was hazy. Kylo still laid next to you, the soft sounds of his breath the only noise in the room. His arm was a death grip around you, keeping you close to him. You laid there, enjoying the moment as you attempted to etch it into your brain. You wanted to remember exactly what it felt like to wake up next to him if this was the only chance you’d ever get. Everything felt perfect in this moment, as if this was the only place you were supposed to be. Slowly, the memory of last night started to creep in. Your chest felt heavy, as if a sudden weight was dropped on it. You sucked in a hard breath as it seemed your body was screaming for air. Kylo stirred, sliding onto his side and bringing his hand up to rub your back.

“You okay?” He asked.

“My dad’s dead.” You said out loud.

“I know.” Kylo nodded. “Do you want to hear an update since you went to sleep?”

“You were working in my bed?” You asked him.

“I’m always working.” He replied flatly.

“Okay, then sure.” You stared at your ceiling, unable to look at him.

“Kuruk had your dad’s body moved to a private Morgue, it can stay until you ready to decide what his best wishes would be. He also had a list of funeral homes and crematoriums made for you. He called some and they are expecting your call.”

“You guys had all that done overnight?” You asked. The shocked, numb feeling inside of you was bleeding into your voice.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” You nodded, not knowing what to say. “What time is it?”

You felt him shift to look at the clock before he spoke. “6:15.”

“I have to get up.” You told him, staring to get out of bed.

“Why?” He questioned, standing with you.

“I have to go to work.” You told him.

“No.” He stated.

You turned to look at him. “Kylo.” You paused, taking a deep breath. “I _need_ to go to work. Okay?”

He stared at you for a moment, watching your face. “Okay.” He nodded. You turned to grab clothes from your closet when Kylo spoke again. “Why was Morgan here?”

“What?” You asked, turning to face him.

“Morgan was here when I walked in, and you were crying on the floor.” He reminded you.

You racked your brain, forgetting for a moment who Morgan was. “Oh, yeah. Uh, he brought me dinner. Didn’t want me to be sitting alone while my dad was dying.”

Kylo’s face turn to stone. He turned, grabbing his shirt off the back of a desk chair you had in the corner of your room. He put it on and without another word opened your door, leaving and slamming it behind him. You jumped slightly, staring at the shut door. You knew Kylo would be upset about Morgan, but you didn’t expect that. After getting ready you made your way to the living room, stopping in your tracks when six large men were scattered around the room. Kuruk stood when he saw you, Kylo looked your way but continued his hushed conversation with Ushar.  
  


“Morning sleeping beauty.” Kuruk joked, the bags under his eyes darker than yesterday.

“Are you still not sleeping?” You asked him in a whisper.

“I’m fine.” He whispered back, nudging you. “Boys. Let me introduce you.” Kuruk smiled to you before he started pointing around the room. “That’s Cardo.” He pointed to a man as big as Ushar sitting on your couch. Cardo nodded to you, he seemed much younger than the rest, and his face was the friendliest.

“That’s Vicrul.” He said, pointing to the man next to Cardo. The man looked older than the others and gave you a small wave from his hand that was slung over the back of the couch.

“Trudgen.” Kuruk said next. Trudgen gave you a full smile. He was Kuruks age, but the opposite of Kuruk. Where Kuruk looked clean cut, and organized this man looked mess, rough.

“Ap’lek.” He said pointing to the man standing in the corner. He seemed closer to Kylo’s age, but looked bored out of his mind being there.

“And you know Ushar.” He said, turning back to you. “That’s the team.”

You turned to look at the now seven men staring at you, only lingering on Kylo for a moment more than the rest. “Um, hi team. Why are you all in my living room.”

“Ushar will be driving me in. Kuruk will be taking you. Trudgen will stay here to watch your apartment. Cardo will be going to my house and Ap’lek will be making rounds to all.” Kylo explained flatly from the other side of the room. He seemed different around them, and you were starting to see there really were many layers to Kylo Ren. But here he stood, their boss. Different than when he was your own, rougher somehow.

“What about me?” Vicrul asked.

“Your lunch bitch.” Cardo cracked out, causing everyone to laugh but you, Kylo and Kuruk.

“If you all are done.” Kylo told them, making his way to the door with Ushar.

“No.” You spoke out before he could leave.

Kylo turned slowly back, as all heads whipped to look at you. “I’m sorry?” He asked.

You looked around at all the wideeyes and took a deep breath. “Trudgen can drive me to work. Vicrul can stay here, but Kuruk.” You stopped, looking at Kuruk. “Kuruk you’ve been up for 48 hours. You can sleep on the couch.”

Kuruk looked almost angry at you for calling him out. “I told you. I’m fin-“

“You could miss something, or fall asleep driving because you’re too tired.” You cut him off.

Everyone was dead silent, looking back to Kylo for an answer. Kylo squared his jaw but nodded before leaving. You started after him when Kuruk grabbed your arm, jerking you back down your hallway.

“What the hell?” He asked.

“Kuruk, you’re exhausted.”

He shook his head. “It’s not your job to worry about me.”

“If I don’t, who does?” You asked him.

“Myself.” He answered flatly.

“Well you’re fired because you’re doing a shit job.” You told him, poking him in the chest. “Get some sleep. You’re an ass when you’re tired and Kylo’s already enough of a dick for all of us.”

Before he could reply you brushed passed him back into the livingroom. “Ready?” You asked Trudgen.

Nodding he followed you out the door, leading you to his car. The car ride with Trudgen was silent. You couldn’t imagine trying to make conversation with anyone right now. Instead you choose to stare out the window until you pulled up to work. You slid out of the car, walking through the security into the elevator in a haze. You let your mind wonder as you walked to your desk. You said Hi to everyone as you sat down, no one trying to pressure you to make conversation. You barely noticed any of them talking about Matt until you heard Poe describing the attack on the officers.

“I was like he was to places at once.” Finn added.

Suddenly your mind spun. You recounted everything Kuruk had told you. Two officers, plus two of the inhumanly large men that sat in your living room this morning. It didn’t add up. You tried to picture it, skinny Matt taking down two of them and knocking out the others, but you couldn’t no matter how hard you tried. That’s when it hit you.

“Poe.” You said, standing. Everyone stopped to look at you. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Oh, um. Yeah.” Poe nodded, following as you walked out to the hallway. “What’s up?” He asked when you were out of ear shot.

“I don’t think Matts working alone.” You told him, looking around to make sure you really were alone in the hall.

Poe stared at you for a long moment. “I don’t either.”

“Okay.” You nodded. “So how do we figure this out.” Poe watched you, and a knot formed in your stomach. “Whatever you’d about to say. I hate it.”  
  
“You don’t even know what I’m going to say.” He smiled.  
  
“No but I have a bad feeling.”

“I know where he’s hiding.” He told you.

“What?!” You half yelled.

“Shhh!” Poe covered your mouth. “Yes. Okay. There was a tip put in about 10 minutes before you walked in. I got the call, I was going to tell the whole team but-“

“But you wanted to get the credit of being a hero.” You stated, swatting his hand away. “Where is he?”

“The abandon factory off route 9.”  
  


“The old shoe factory?” You asked and Poe nodded. You stopped, lost in thought for a moment. “Of course, he would go there, because we wouldn’t look there.” You thought out loud.  
  
“We should go.” Poe said, crossing his arms.  
  
“Go? Go to the abandoned warehouse where a murderer is hiding?” You questioned him.  
  
“Well. I mean in short, yes.” Poe confirmed. “We could go arrest him and this whole thing would be done.”  
  
“Poe....”  
  
“And Snoke would see you as the best agent in the bureau.” He added.  
  
“I don’t need Snoke-“  
  
“And Kylo Ren may finally be impressed with you.” He said, giving you a knowing look.  
  
You paused, brain freezing. “Why would you-“  
  
“I see the way to two of you look at each other when no one is watching. I also don’t assume you make enough in your first year to afford a private driver.” He smiled.  
  
“Well then.” You sighed. “What do you need from me?”  
  
Poe smiled again. “You have to talk to Ren. We need approval.”  
  
“You got the report, you talk to him.” You pushed.  
  
Poe shook his head. “No. He’ll shoot me down right away.”  
  
You crossed your arms, thinking of the best way to explain to Poe that you’re not on Kylo Ren’s good side right now. But then again it would be an excuse to talk to him. “Fine. But we have to wait until everyone else leaves.”  
  
“Got it.” Poe agreed.  
  
After a few minutes you both returned to your desks to wait out the clock. Slowly but surely, the day went on and everyone left. Poe told Finn he had a meeting with Kylo and he’d see him at home. There was still no sign of Morgan, your guess of him avoiding you and Kylo becoming certain. When it was completely empty Poe walked up to your desk and you stood to meet him.  
  
“I’ll talk to him just wait over by the door. Incase things get heated.” You suggested. Knowing you’d need to speak openly with Kylo for him to agree, and not as your boss.  
  
“Are you sure you got this?” Poe asked.  
  
“I’m sure Poe.” You nodded, turning too walk to Kylo’s office. Poe whispered good luck as he started to walk across the room and out into the hall. You knocked lightly on his office door, opening it slowly. “Kylo?”  
  
He looked up, eyeing you before returning to his laptop. “May I help you?”  
  
“Are you okay?” You asked him.  
  
He offered no answer, instead giving you another glance before typing away on his lap top again.  
  
_Okay. He’s still pissed._  
  
Sighing you stepped closer to his desk. “Ky. I really-“  
  
“Why are you here.” Kylo cut you off.  
  
Stunned your jaw dropped slightly. “I just....” you trailed off. “Okay... um. Poe and I have found a lead to where Matt might be. There’s an abandoned building off route 9 and we want clearance to go check it ou-“  
  
“No.”  
  
You stopped, interrupted once again by him. “Kylo we could find him and-“  
  
“I said no.” He told you flatly again.  
  
“If this is still about Morgan-“ you started.  
  
He put his hand up to stop you. “Your flings have nothing to do with this, or me for that matter.”  
  
You stood shocked by his words. You figured that’d been the reason for his mood towards you, or maybe you’d have hoped. But hearing him tell you that he didn’t care stirred something inside you. You stared at Kylo, livid and hurt. This man sitting in front of you was in your bed this morning yet here he sat telling you he didn’t care, Staring at you as if you were another employee. As if he hadn’t held you against a wall and shoved his tongue down your throat two nights back. As if he hadn’t had your fathers body transported for you. But maybe that was all an act of some kind. Some game you weren’t aware you were playing with him. Your anger boiled over and you were almost certain there was steam coming out of your ears.  
  
“If that’s how you really feel. _Mr. Ren_.” You told him. Turning on your heals and storming out of his office. You slammed the door behind you, fuming as you stalked past Poe who was still waiting.  
  
“What’d he say?!” Poe asked, running to keep up with you.  
  
Your anger spoke before you could think of what was coming out of your mouth. “He said we’re good to go.”  
  
“So we’re going with our lead?” Poe asked.  
  
You side eyed him before returning your eyes forward. “Yes, we’re leaving now. Do you have everything you needs?”  
  
Poe padded his pockets as you both stepped into the elevator. “I believe so.”  
  
Your brain was slightly numbed by the hurt of Kylo’s words. He had done more than shown he had feelings for you, or so you thought. But now he looked you in the eye and told you he didn’t care. It made you physically nauseous. Still here you stood unsure if the determination blooming inside your chest stemmed from a need to impress Kylo, or to piss him off more.  
  
Turning, you pressed the lobby button and the doors slowly started to close. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.
> 
> If you came from WTSH you know the drill. I write it, I love it, I post it, I hate it, mental illness comes in, after a few weeks I go manic, spend 72 hours writing, feel amazing, love it, post it, and so the cycle continues. But my birthday is coming up so I thought i'd give myself a gift, and all of you who follow along. 
> 
> In all honesty this is the best coping a have although I will never be convinced my writing is anything but shit. That's not a compliment grab, this is just the only place I can be completely honest because none of you will ever know who I am. No one but my husband even knows I write and I've never let him read a word. (He knows what I write about lol)
> 
> Thank you always for the love and support and amazing wonderful comments. I love you all and I hope that these stories always bring you happiness. 
> 
> Twitter and tiktok same name as here although I do not post lol. 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos and love. If you want updates on this story or any of my stories my twitter is the same as my user here and the trash can picture is in fact me lol. there's probably no followers on there, it's only if you want updates. Or want to watch me fan girl over Adam/ Kylo


End file.
